Reparando un corazón
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: John ha descubierto la vida sin Sherlock. Y no es capaz de levantar cabeza. Un día, descubre que ha vivido una mentira todo ese tiempo. Sherlock está vivo, pero el corazón de John está destrozado. Sherlock tendrá que enfrentarse al mayor misterio de su vida: ¿cómo reparar el corazón de John Watson?
1. Chapter 1

Adiós, John.

¡SHERLOCK! - el grito desesperado de John llenó el aire. Pero no pudo hacerlo. No fue suficiente para detener aquel salto. Con el corazón en un puño y la mirada nublada, sin poder reaccionar, John H. Watson contempló cómo Sherlock Holmes, tras despedirse de él, ignorando sus súplicas, se arrojaba al vacío. Con voz trémula, balbuceó su nombre y un segundo después, echó a correr en dirección al lugar donde él había caído. Pero en el camino, una bicicleta le golpeó por detrás y le arrojó al suelo, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa.

Con el rostro empapado en sudor, John se incorporó inmediatamente de la cama, y respirando agitadamente, miró a su alrededor. Dejándose caer pesadamente de nuevo, el médico ahogó un sollozo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Al cabo de una hora, decidió levantarse.

Era un día lluvioso, como si incluso el tiempo quisiera acompañarle en su dolor. En aquel tiempo, John había abandonado Baker Street. No podía soportar vivir allí, no ahora que Sherlock se había ido. Había aguantado un par de semanas después del funeral del detective, pero decidió marcharse finalmente. La sra. Hudson no sabía el motivo. John no había querido revelarle que sufría alucinaciones allí. Que de madrugada se levantaba de la cama al oír una melodía de violín, o que solía escuchar la voz de Sherlock llamándole desde cualquier punto de la casa, a veces con suavidad, otras con impaciencia. Y siempre, siempre acudía... para encontrarse la sala vacía. A la semana de que aquellos incidentes comenzaran, John abrió los ojos sobresaltado al escuchar un grito de ayuda por parte de Sherlock y corrió al salón, pero se tropezó con una caja de las que contenían el laboratorio del detective y se había lesionado la rodilla, lo que le obligó a permanecer otra semana más allí, usando de nuevo un bastón, pero al término de la misma, tenía los nervios destrozados y estaba francamente agotado, pues no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, seguro de que volvería a escuchar la voz de Sherlock, o su violín volvería a sonar.

Además, Greg le había devuelto los objetos personales del detective, su abrigo, manchado de sangre, la ropa que llevaba puesta el día que saltó y su teléfono móvil, con la pantalla rota, aunque aún funcionaba perfectamente. Aquello era todo lo que quedaba del primer y único detective consultor, que había creado el puesto de trabajo para sí mismo. Y John se había aferrado a ello con completa desesperación. Se había mudado a un piso más modesto en un barrio obrero de Thames Blv., y se ganaba la vida como médico de urgencias nocturnas. Durante tres años había logrado esquivar la luz solar, no en vano, pues sabía que la luz artificial iluminaba a las personas de tal forma que no se las reconociera fácilmente, y así podía evitar confundir a un transeúnte cualquiera con Sherlock. La sra. Hudson y Molly Hooper se habían convertido en sus grandes aliadas a la hora de realizar las compras de la casa, aunque por supuesto, Greg también estaba muy pendiente de él a pesar del volumen de trabajo que tenía en Scotland Yard, así como Mycroft Holmes, que prefería mantenerse en la sombra. Entre todos, habían conseguido que John saliese más o menos decentemente adelante y que aceptara recibir terapia psicológica de nuevo.

John había pensado en mil cosas desde que Sherlock saltó de la azotea hasta aquel día. Seguirle era una de las ideas que le habían rondado la mente más de una vez. Intentar rehacer su vida era otra opción, con bastantes más seguidores por parte de los amigos del médico, y un único detractor: él mismo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Sherlock. Greg, por su parte, soportaba aquellas conversaciones estoicamente una y otra vez mientras se lo llevaba a diferentes pubs con la intención de que conociese a alguien, algo que jamás llegó a ocurrir. Otra opción era vivir solo para los restos, y de momento, era la que más le agradaba.

Con un pesado suspiro, John terminó de arreglarse; echó mano de su bastón y cuando iba a salir, su móvil empezó a sonar.

Greg.- saludó él al responder.

Hola, John.- replicó el detective.- ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy bien.- se apresuró a responder con un tono de voz amable, aunque ambos sabían que no era verdad.

¿Seguro? - ante esa pregunta, se sucedió un pesado silencio. Greg sabía que aquel día John necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo. Aquel día se cumplían tres años de el incidente, y era crítico para su bienestar. De hecho, el año anterior, Greg se había encontrado a John en la morgue; elinspector había ido para llevarle un café a Molly, que estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, pero en un despiste de ésta, John se había colado y, casi en trance, había cogido un bisturí y se lo había acercado a la muñeca, dejando que la hoja fría acariciase su piel e hiciera un leve arañazo. No llegó a más gracias a que Greg se abalanzó sobre él para derribarle y quitarle el instrumento.

Estoy bien.- replicó John al cabo de un rato.- Iba a salir a comprar unas flores y unas semillas.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció el inspector. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido el día libre precisamente para tener controlado a John y evitar que hiciese alguna locura.

No, yo... necesito hacer esto a solas, Greg... además, a las doce tengo terapia. Pero... podemos quedar luego para comer.- ofreció para no deshechar la invitación del inspector.

De acuerdo.- accedió él.- Ten cuidado.- añadió a modo de despedida antes de colgar.

John abandonó su casa y tras coger un taxi, se dirigió a una floristería y después al cementerio. Allí, resguardado por un paraguas negro que descansaba en su hombro al no contar con más manos libres, John se detuvo ante la lápida negra de Sherlock Holmes en silencio. Durante varios minutos, no pronunció palabra alguna. Todo lo que podía oírse allí era el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre los árboles y el paraguas de John.

Bueno... aquí estoy. Otra vez...- comenzó.- Sé que no he venido todo lo que debería, supongo... - de hecho, había pasado tres meses sin ir por allí, algo que le había costado un enorme esfuerzo.- no estoy seguro de si te he decepcionado por ello... o si estás más... bueno... contento... porque la terapia parece que va funcionando. Sé lo que me vas a decir. Que el sentimiento es un defecto químico que se encuentra en el bando perdedor. Ya lo sé. Te he escuchado decir eso durante años... - John ahogó un sollozo y se arrodilló ante la tumba con cierto esfuerzo para colocar un ramo de flores blancas de pie, apoyado en la lápida negra.- Y no sé lo que daría por escucharte otra vez diciendo eso... o cualquier otra cosa. Hoy tengo terapia otra vez... y sé exactamente en qué va a consistir.- explicó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobrecito con semillas y empezaba a excavar pequeños surcos con las manos.- Sé qué va a decirme. Por eso... voy a dejarte flores que deberían durar mucho más que un ramo de floristería...- añadió dejando caer las semillas en los surcos.- Porque no sé cuándo podré volver. Aún así... - la voz de John se quebró al cubrir el último surco.- seguiré viniendo, no voy a renunciar a ti... sé que los milagros pueden cumplirse aunque pasen años... sé que aún puedo pedírtelo...- añadió incorporándose de nuevo.- Por favor... sólo haz una cosa por mí... sólo un milagro, Sherlock, para mí...- suplicó con la voz cargada de angustia.- No... no estés... muerto... sólo eso... por favor... ¿puedes hacerlo...? - preguntó antes de agachar la cabeza y romper a llorar en silencio.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, se obligó, como siempre, a controlarse, y con un pesado suspiro, abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a la clínica donde recibía terapia psicológica privada, costeada entre Greg, Molly, la sra. Hudson y el propio John. Mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera, contempló sus manos, llenas de tierra, y empezó a sacudirse la suciedad como pudo hasta que minutos después, una enfermera salió a buscarle.

John Hamish Watson.- anunció. John alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre y se levantó para acercarse a una enfermera joven, de cabello negro, ondulado pero no muy largo, ojos rasgados y piel morena.

Gracias, Stef.- dijo antes de entrar en la consulta. Aquel lugar no tenía nada de particular. Era un despacho de paredes blancas con varios diplomas que acreditaban la formación del psicólogo que le trataba. John recordaba el primer día que entró allí. Le habían llevado entre todos, casi a rastras, después de que Greg les explicase lo ocurrido en la morgue. La sra. Hudson había dicho que el corazón de John estaba destrozado y que no saldría adelante si no era con ayuda profesional. Y aquel psicólogo, de alguna forma, tenía fama de ser bastante bueno ayudando a las personas en una situación como la de John.

Buenos días, John.- saludó aquel hombre, de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo corto, que ya mostraba las primeras canas, mientras buscaba en un fichero la carpeta con las notas que tenía sobre John.

Buenos días.- replicó John sentándose enfrente de él.

Cuéntame... ¿cómo estás hoy?

Bien.- John clavó la mirada en el psicólogo, que parecía esperarse aquella reacción.

Dime, ¿qué has hecho hoy? Es un día importante, ¿no es así? ¿Has dormido bien?

La verdad es que he vuelto a tener ese sueño.- respondió. Siempre pasaba igual. Siempre que entraba en la consulta, se blindaba automáticamente, y algunas veces, al psicólogo le resultaba sencillamente imposible desmontar la coraza de John. Pero aquel no era un día así. La voz de John había temblado al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó suavemente.

¿Otra vez?

Las que sean necesarias. No has llegado nunca a contármelo todo. Siempre te guardas un detalle u otro. Siempre te contienes, y no mejorarás hasta que lo sueltes todo. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto... todo lo que me digas, quedará entre tú y yo. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Si necesitas gritar, adelante. Y si necesitas un rato a solas, lo tendrás. Pero tienes que afrontarlo, tarde o temprano, John... antes de que te destruya. Poco a poco, parece que estás reaccionando, pero estás en la cuerda floja y cualquier detalle puede arrastrarte al abismo otra vez.- tras una breve pausa, el psicólogo cambió su voz a un tono más cálido.- Tienes a mucha gente pendiente de ti, John. Sé que has perdido a alguien muy importante en tu vida, pero no era el único. Tus amigos se han volcado contigo, ¿no crees que merecen verte feliz? ¿No crees que tú mereces ser feliz?- tras otra pausa, el psicólogo se acomodó en su asiento.- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió. Desde el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

John se estremeció. No habían hablado mucho del desencadenante de su malestar, porque John procuraba, como buen soldado, contener sus sentimientos.

Y precisamente era uno de los grandes problemas que el psicólogo tenía que sortear cada vez que John le visitaba. Sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría al médico, sabía muy bien por qué, y sabía que toda sanación comenzaba por un período de caos, y que era necesaria una catarsis antes de que John empezara a recuperarse. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, qué temas debía tocar... algunas veces podía comparar el funcionamiento del alma humana y de los sentimientos al mecanismo de un reloj; bastaba con cambiar algunas piezas o hacer unos reajustes para restablecer el funcionamiento normal. En su caso particular, algunos pacientes, en broma, le llamaban el reparador de corazones.

Habíamos localizado a Moriarty...- comenzó con pesar.- Estábamos en el hospital de San Bartholomew... y Sherlock me dijo que tenía que volver a casa. Que la sra. Hudson estaba en problemas. Así que... fui...

Y él no fue contigo.- afirmó el psicólogo. John asintió, echándose hacia adelante en su asiento, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, con la mirada perdida.- ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Decepcionado... le dije que era una máquina... él me dijo que la soledad era lo que tenía, que era lo que le protegía... y yo le dije que no, que eran los amigos los que protegían a la gente... Me marché para ayudar a la sra. Hudson... seguro de que cuando la pusiera a salvo, podría volver y decirle cuatro cosas, pero... cuando llegué, la sra. Hudson estaba...- tras una pausa, su voz sonó confusa, como si estuviera viviendo la escena de nuevo.- bien...

¿Qué hiciste entonces?

Regresé... sentí que Sherlock estaba en peligro... así que... cogí un taxi... y volví a San Bartholomew...

¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué viste?- preguntó de nuevo el psicólogo, notando cómo las explicaciones de John se iban volviendo más escuetas.

Sherlock estaba en la azotea... con el teléfono en la mano... me llamó... y le respondí, pero... no me dejó ir a buscarle...- explicó cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué no?

No lo sé... lo intenté, pero me dijo que me quedara exactamente donde estaba...

¿Y qué más?

Me dijo... que... todo era cierto, que él había creado a Moriarty para su propio propósito... que era... un fraude...

¿Cómo te sentiste? - ante esa pregunta, John guardó silencio. Aquel día había sentido cómo se le caía el mundo encima...

Me dijo...- continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, con la mirada perdida.- que... le dijera a todo el que quisiera escucharme... que él creó a Moriarty para su propio propósito...

¿Y lo hiciste?

No.

¿Qué pasó por tu mente cuando te dijo aquello?

Intenté disuadirle... Intenté hacerle reaccionar hablando con él... intenté recordarle lo que era... quién era, mejor dicho... Le dije... - John cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.- Que... nadie salvo él podría haberlo adivinado todo sobre mi hermana... y me dijo que había investigado sobre mí, que hizo todo lo posible... para impresionarme... Y yo le dije... que parase... intenté volver a entrar, pero me gritó que me quedase donde estaba... que no dejara de mirarle, y... yo... tuve que obedecer... porque pensé que si no... saltaría...

¿Lo hizo?

No. Me dijo que esa llamada era... su nota... intenté comprender a qué se refería, pero no me dio más detalles, sólo que era lo que la gente hacía... Yo creí que no lo decía en serio... y después, me dijo aquellas palabras...

¿Qué te dijo, John?

… - John agachó la cabeza. No podía pronunciarlo. No era capaz de hacerlo. El psicólogo aguardó pacientemente, en silencio, por espacio de algunos minutos.

¿Te dijo algo más? En algún momento de la conversación.

Que era... un truco... un truco de magia... pero nunca he sabido a qué se refería...

Dime una cosa, John.- el psicólogo apuntó aquel dato en su cuaderno como si fuese algo vital.- ¿Has vuelto a tener más alucinaciones? ¿Sigues escuchando su violín y oyendo cómo te llama?

A veces...

Por lo que veo, has ido hoy al cementerio... - comentó tras mirar las manos de John, que no hizo ningún intento por ocultarlas.- Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir sobre eso...

Ya... que limite las visitas... sólo he ido a dejarle flores, y... a... hablar con él...

Sé que le echas de menos. Y no hay nada de extraño en ello. ¿Pero nunca te has planteado...? Es decir... ¿qué sentías tú por él? ¿Era sólo una amistad muy profunda, John? ¿Te has planteado tu sexualidad?

Varias veces ... pero yo sé por qué ...

Quizá estemos enfocando mal esto. No es lo mismo despedirse de un amigo que de alguien a quien amas. Deberías intentar aclarar eso para que podamos seguir.- al oírle, John se quedó en silencio. Jamás había dado respuesta a esa duda. Además, había algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde que lo había pronunciado. Aquellas palabras habían quedado enterradas en lo más profundo de su memoria... hasta entonces. ¿Y si no eran realmente alucinaciones? ¿Y si Sherlock no estaba muerto? - John... ¿estás bien? - preguntó el psicólogo, que había advertido el cambio en el rostro de John, que estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla.

Tengo que irme.- replicó él.

Aún faltan veinte minutos.

Tengo que irme.- repitió, cogiendo su bastón y saliendo de allí sin dar más explicaciones. Tras acercarse a la enfermera, le pagó la sesión correspondiente.

¿Cuándo tiene que volver, dr. Watson?

Te llamaré, Stef. Gracias.- replicó él antes de marcharse con paso rápido, o al menos, todo lo rápido de lo que era capaz; una vez en la calle, detuvo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital de San Bartholomew.

Con paso rápido, se dirigió a la morgue. Conforme se acercaba a las puertas que tan bien conocía, podía sentir cómo el corazón le martilleaba en las sienes y su respiración se aceleraba. No había vuelto a entrar ahí desde que fue a confirmar la muerte de Sherlock. Había visto el cuerpo en la mesa de la morgue. Le había visto dentro del ataúd. ¡Era imposible! ¡Le había velado durante horas! ¿Cómo iba a haber fingido? Finalmente, John se detuvo ante las puertas blancas de la morgue, y las contempló en silencio. Cuántas veces las había cruzado antes sin preocuparse... como parte de su trabajo... y qué diferente era entonces... a aquel momento... Tras coger aire varias veces, empujó la puerta. Dentro no había nadie. Al parecer, Molly había salido, así que era ahora o nunca. John se deslizó por las diferentes salas de la morgue, constatando que, efectivamente, estaba solo allí. Al pasar por delante del escritorio de Molly, vio la bata blanca que la forense usaba. En un bolsillo, por suerte, estaba su tarjeta de seguridad. John no dudó ni un momento en apoderarse de ella, y se dirigió a los archivos donde se almacenaban las actas de decesos y las diferentes autopsias en cientos de cajones metálicos. Tras usar el código de acceso de Molly, desbloqueó una fila de cajones y se preparó para indagar entre miles de informes. Pero Molly, que había salido a llevarle unos informes a Greg, se dio cuenta, ya en el parking, de que se había olvidado el móvil y no podía avisar al inspector, así que se dio la vuelta. Según vio su bata, echó en falta su identificación, y al oír el sonido de papeles, no dudó en coger su móvil y mandarle un mensaje de texto a Greg:

" _Ven inmediatamente a la morgue._

_Alguien está en los archivos con mi ID. _

_Molly "._

Temblando, echó mano de la fusta que Sherlock solía utilizar. Había decidido quedársela en memoria de Sherlock, pero ahora agradecía enormemente el habérsela quedado. Y más trabajando en un hospital. Con paso lento, se acercó a la sala de los archivos, con la fusta por delante como si fuese una espada, dispuesta a golpear a la mínima oportunidad. Un paso. Otro paso. Tragó saliva deteniéndose al lado de la puerta. Casi podía ver el interior. Molly cerró los ojos y apretó el mango de la funda entre sus manos sudorosas, y decidió dar el último paso. Cuando contempló el interior, a punto estuvo de que se le cayera de las manos. John se había llevado una silla y sobre ella se apilaban como veinte carpetas con fichas de personas ya fallecidas.

John... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes tú mi tarjeta?- balbuceó. Al oírla, John se giró hacia ella dejando los ficheros.

Molly... me has mentido.- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Ella retrocedió ligeramente al ver su expresión derrotada y una ligera sonrisa, algo que sólo se veía en John cuando éste estaba realmente fuera de sus casillas. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Sabía que John, de algún modo, lo sabía. Y que su rostro y sus ojos hablaban por ella.- Sé que me has mentido.- repitió deteniéndose a escasos pasos de la forense, arrinconándola contra la pared contra la que ella misma había chocado al retroceder. A fin de cuentas... ¿cómo iba ella a engañar a un militar que además, había vivido con Sherlock durante años? Cualquier indicio, cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese, él la notaría.

John ... a ...

¡Dime por qué! - estalló John.- ¡No hay ni un solo archivo, ni una hoja! ¡No hay nada sobre Sherlock aquí! ¡Pero sí hay registros de pacientes de hace cinco años! ¿Dónde están, Molly? ¡¿Dónde?! ¿O es que no están? ¿Es que nunca existieron, Molly? ¡Dímelo!- exigió antes de lanzar un puñetazo a la pared, al lado de la forense, que cerró los ojos y se encogió aterrorizada. Si algo había caracterizado siempre a John era el autocontrol, pero ahora era una bestia fuera de sí. Al escuchar la respiración pesada y furiosa del médico, abrió los ojos, pensando en algo para calmarle, pero se encontró los ojos azules de John, anegados en lágrimas de desesperación, y sintió cómo su alma se partía en pedazos. No podía mentirle. Quizá John fuera el único hombre en el mundo que no se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos reales hacia Sherlock. O quizá los había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.

Él... - empezó, con un leve balbuceo.- Está vivo, John... saltó, sí... pero cayó sobre una colchoneta... reconociste su cuerpo y estuviste en su velatorio gracias a unos narcóticos que te inducen a un sueño parecido al de la muerte... y ahuecamos su ropa para que pudiera respirar, pero cambiamos el ataúd en el momento del entierro por otro exactamente igual... lo siento, John, Sherlock no quería que te lo dijera... - John apartó la mano de la pared, derrotado, y le devolvió el pase en silencio. Al ver cómo se alejaba de ella, Molly le miró intranquila.- John... ¿adónde vas...? - John no le respondió. En silencio, abandonó el hospital y se dirigió a su casa a pie. A medio camino, empezó a llover torrencialmente, aunque él no se daba cuenta. No sentía el agua golpear su piel ni calar su ropa, apenas sí miraba por dónde caminaba, y se libró de que le atropellaran de milagro más de una vez. En su mente sólo retumbaban las palabras de Molly. Sherlock estaba vivo. Estaba vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerca de su casa, la lluvia se volvió torrencial, hasta el punto de que era una cortina de agua que no le permitía ver más allá de dos pasos de distancia. Con la mirada baja, pasándose la mano por la cara para intentar ver algo, John intentó apretar el paso, hasta que súbitamente, el agua se apartó de él.

A su lado, contempló unos elegantes zapatos negros y unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro de vestir. Lo siguiente que pudo ver, según subía la mirada, fue un abrigo largo, de color negro, y los flecos de una bufanda azul hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. Casi no se atrevía a imaginar quién tenía delante. Con el rostro desencajado por la incredulidad, continuó alzando la mirada. La piel del hombre era pálida, su rostro ovalado y fino, con unos labios gruesos y picudos en el arco de cupido... y unos penetrantes ojos azules enmarcados por una mata de pelo negro, rizado. Allí estaba el detective Sherlock Holmes, mirándole en silencio, cubriéndole con un paraguas de color negro, como una aparición, o un fantasma. John empezó a temblar. No se atrevía a parpadear, por si aquella imagen desaparecía.

- Vas a coger una pulmonía si sigues exponiéndote así.- fue lo primero que dijo. Sus primeras palabras en tres años. Al segundo siguiente, un golpe rompió el tenso silencio; el paraguas del detective volaba por el aire mientras unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, perdiéndose en la lluvia. Sherlock se tambaleó hacia atrás al recibir un puñetazo certero por parte de John, pero no emitió queja alguna. Sabía que sucedería. El segundo le hizo retroceder hacia la pared del edificio, pero detuvo el tercero con la mano, aunque no intentó sujetarle. Durante varios minutos, John siguió golpeando el pecho de Sherlock, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que finalmente agachó la cabeza, temblando y apretando los dientes.

- Tres años... - fue lo único que logró decir antes de abrazar al detective y hundir la cabeza en su pecho. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, y al cabo de unos minutos, le devolvió el abrazo mientras contemplaba al hombre que ahora temblaba contra él.

- "Tiembla" - pensó.- "Ha perdido 14 libras. ¿Por qué tiembla? No tiene frío. Es... ansiedad. Atraviesa una fuerte depresión. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin dormir correctamente. Está triste, débil, se siente traicionado. Sufre pesadillas. Lo siento, John. Estoy aquí ahora. Necesitas sentirte a salvo, necesitas sentirte de nuevo en casa."- las deducciones sobre John se agolpaban en la mente de Sherlock y se mezclaban con sus disculpas, mientras mantenía sujeto al médico con firmeza entre los brazos. No iba a soltarle. No volvería a dejarle así.

Sin decir nada, echó a caminar, sujetando al médico por los hombros y cubriéndole con su abrigo. John le conduciría a su piso una vez reaccionara lo suficiente. Y así fue. Pronto, John abrió la puerta de su casa y Sherlock se encontró en un piso amplio, aunque en un estado un tanto mediocre. Las paredes habían sido blancas en un inicio, pero el tiempo y la humedad había hecho brotar algunas manchas desde dentro, acompañadas de algunas grietas en las esquinas. Las ventanas, tan antiguas como el edificio, aislaban de la lluvia pero no retenían el frío del todo. Era obvio que John había alquilado aquel lugar con los muebles incluidos, ya que estaban desconchados y algunos cajones, hinchados por la humedad, habían quedado inservibles. Desde la puerta podía verse el salón, amplio pero vacío, y a la derecha nacía un pasillo. A izquierda y derecha del mismo se repartían el resto de las habitaciones, no en mucho mejor estado. La primera era la cocina, aunque allí parecía que nadie había comido nunca. Al lado estaba el cuarto de baño, amplio también, con un mueble de chapa y un espejo lleno de óxido. Detrás de la puerta había un pequeño armario para las toallas y el albornoz verde de John, y junto a la bañera, una alfombra blanca que parecía ser lo único nuevo allí, además de la ropa del médico. Enfrente estaba el dormitorio de John. La habitación era más bien pequeña, con una cama sencilla, un armario destartalado, una mesa y una silla. Sobre la mesa descasaba su portátil, una taza de té vacía y algunos botes de pastillas de diferentes medicaciones. La última habitación, la más grande junto con el salón, era el despacho de John. Aunque procuraba salir a cubrir las urgencias a domicilio, también recibía a los pacientes en su casa. Aquel lugar sí estaba mejor equipado, tenía una camilla, un escritorio con otro ordenador y una butaca más cómoda, un armario con instrumental y algunos libros de consulta, además de un teléfono fijo, el único que había en toda la casa. Tras dejar a John sentado en en salón, se apresuró a buscar ropa seca y toallas por las habitaciones, y volvió junto al médico en cuestión de minutos. John no se había movido. Estaba quieto, como una estatua. Ni siquiera parecía que respirase. Pero tampoco parecía que fuese a reaccionar, al menos, no de momento, por lo que Sherlock no dudó en desvestirle con rapidez. Tras secarle con cuidado, constatando la pérdida de peso de John, le puso ropa seca y le dejó recostado en el sofá. Era consciente del daño que le había provocado. Podía leerlo en John. Sabía que había destrozado su corazón, y que repararlo le iba a llevar mucho tiempo, si no toda la vida.

- Descansa, John.- murmuró.- Tenemos toda la vida para hablar de esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Sherlock, que había pasado la noche intentando dormir en una silla, se había levantado para prepararle el café a John. Era uno de los pocos métodos para disculparse que conocía, a pesar de que sus habilidades en la cocina eran nulas. Y de hecho, había tenido que intentarlo cerca de seis veces antes de conseguir un café bebible. Por su parte, John seguía tendido en el sofá, en silencio. Lo único que confirmaba que estaba despierto era que tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque no había dormido en absoluto.

Buenos días.- saludó Sherlock.- Te he preparado algo de café, necesitas algo de energía.

John no le respondió. Se incorporó lentamente para comprobar que, efectivamente, el contenido de la taza era un café hirviendo, y que si en algo valoraba su lengua, debería esperar antes de ser bebido, así que volvió a recostarse de nuevo.

Sé que tienes mucho que decirme, John.- intentó Sherlock de nuevo, sentándose junto al sofá con un elegante gesto antes de cruzar las piernas.- Y créeme, deberías hacerlo para que puedas tener un verdadero descanso.

Tres años, Sherlock...- murmuró John, con la mirada perdida en el techo.- Tres años sin saber de ti. Me hacía falta sólo una palabra. Era... un plan que podríamos haber urdido juntos.- añadió realmente molesto.

Lo hice.- Sherlock clavó sus incisivos ojos azules en John y juntó las manos delante de su rostro con ademán pensativo.- Has tardado tres años en descifrarlo. Ves, pero no observas, John. Siempre te lo he dicho. Y además, has perdido facultades, estás un poco lento y desentrenado. Pero eso puede arreglarse. Vístete, vamos a Scotland Yard en busca de algún caso.- añadió incorporándose con rapidez del asiento, como si le quemara.

¡No!- exclamó John levantándose también. Sherlock se paró en seco y se giró para escuchar a su antiguo compañero.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes aparecer así! ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado!

¿Entonces, qué debería haber hecho, avisarte con un día de antelación?- preguntó con confusión y quizá, un leve tono sarcástico. A fin de cuentas, John sólo conocía una parte de la historia.

¡Deberías haberme visitado al menos! ¡O dejarme un papel oculto en casa! ¡Cualquier cosa!

¿Por qué es culpa mía que no hayas entendido lo que te dije?- replicó el detective sin moverse del sitio. Tras una leve pausa, prosiguió.- ¡Estabas en peligro! ¡Tenías un francotirador apuntándote a la cabeza! ¡Si te hubiera dicho eso, y que iba a fingir, lo hubieran notado, por algo eran los hombres de Moriarty, John!

¡No todos somos tan ágiles como tú, Sherlock!

¡Supuse que después de tantos casos resueltos, algo habrías aprendido!

¡Claro, lo normal es buscar pistas cuando me estás diciendo, desde una azotea, a punto de tirarte, que eres un fraude y que se lo diga a todos! ¡¿Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que estás planteándome?!- exclamó John agitando las manos por encima de su cabeza, fuera de sí.- ¡Yo no puedo entrar en tu cabeza, Sherlock, y menos en una situación como esa!

¿No eres tú, acaso, el soldado de nervios de acero, como te empeñas en demostrar cada vez que puedes? - Sherlock se acercó a John mirándole con seriedad.

¡No cuando tú estás fingiendo tu muerte!

… - Sherlock guardó silencio por espacio de unos minutos, en los que no apartó la vista del médico.- ¿Qué tan importante soy para ti, John? - preguntó finalmente.

¡Lo eres todo, maldita sea! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi compañero de piso! ¡Mi compañero de trabajo! ¡Con quien he compartido todo durante años! ¡Me salvaste, y yo a ti! ¡Y luego, tuve que verte saltar! ¿Aún te preguntas qué eres para mí? ¡Dedúcelo! ¡Usa esa brillante mente que tienes para algo más que alardear! ¡Aquí me tienes, mírame! - gritó John deteniéndose delante de Sherlock, clavándole una mirada fiera y extendiendo uno de sus brazos. El detective le observó durante varios minutos en silencio.

Sé que no puedo remediar lo que pasó.- dijo con gravedad y una mirada triste.- Que no puedo sanar tu corazón fácilmente. Sé que es un hecho eventual, basado en tu afecto hacia mí, el que me permitas estar aquí. Y supongo que por ese defecto químico, toleras mi presencia, no sin una rabia totalmente justificada. Pero... yo sigo necesitando de ti, John. No puedo seguir adelante solo.

Sólo dices eso para que te ayude a resolver casos. Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Puedo entender tu enfado, pero dime, de verdad, ¿no echas de menos la emoción de ir a resolver un misterio que los demás no pueden siquiera intuir? Esa inyección de adrenalina... Solos tú y yo frente al resto del mundo...

...- John no respondió. No podía negarse a eso, y Sherlock lo sabía.- Será... la última vez que te ayude, Sherlock...


	5. Chapter 5

El camino a Scotland Yard se caracterizó por un pesado silencio entre los dos. John miraba, como de costumbre, por la ventanilla del taxi mientras que Sherlock contemplaba la carretera mirando al frente. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Al llegar allí, ambos agradecieron internamente el bullicio habitual y muy pronto, Greg les hizo pasar a su despacho. Por supuesto, Greg ya lo sabía. Había hablado con él mientras John dormía el día anterior, tendido en el sofá.

Tras un par de tonos sin respuesta, el inspector había empezado a preocuparse e incluso empezó a ponerse la gabardina, cuando alguien descolgó la llamada.

John, ¿eres tú? - preguntó al no escuchar voz alguna al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Estás bien?

John está durmiendo.- replicó una voz que para Greg era casi la respuesta a sus plegarias, y que había hecho que se quedara congelado en el sitio, con el móvil a punto de caer de su mano.

¡Serás cabrón...!- fue lo primero que exclamó.- ¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?

Una escasa media hora.- replicó Sherlock con gravedad.- ¿Hay algún caso?

¿Eso es todo?- exclamó Greg con incredulidad, caminando de un lado a otro de su oficina.- ¿"He vuelto, dame un caso"? ¿En serio, Sherlock?

¿Qué quieres, una fiesta de bienvenida? - la voz del detective sonó irritada. Podía tolerar aquello de John, pero no de Greg.- Pues organízala mañana. Voy a ir allí con John para hacerle reaccionar.

¿Cómo, si se puede saber?- Greg no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y de hecho, de haber sido posible, se le hubieran caído los ojos al suelo de tanto abrirlos.

Voy a devolverle a un tiempo en el que era feliz.

Resolviendo un caso.- añadió el inspector con la misma cara de incredulidad.- Tres años... y lo primero que vas a hacer es ponerte a resolver casos con John.

Sí, claro, ¿algún problema? Ha perdido facultades y tú tienes casos fáciles.

¡Oye! ¿A qué ha venido eso?- espetó Greg, claramente ofendido. Ni qué decir tenía que aquello a lo que Sherlock llamaba "fácil", representaba meses de trabajo para él, noches enteras en vela y buenas cargas de tensión en su cuerpo que habían acabado costándole su matrimonio, aunque no hacía mucho había empezado a tontear con una muchacha del cuerpo, una reciente incorporación, que le representaba una gran ayuda casi siempre.

No te ofendas.- añadió Sherlock, meramente como una disculpa formal.- En fin, iremos a eso de las once, busca algo en condiciones. Los casos aburridos puedes resolverlos con Donovan, estará encantada de sentirse útil, si no está muy ocupada con Anderson.- sin despedirse, Sherlock colgó la llamada, dejando a Greg apoyado en la mesa de su despacho, mirando a la nada, sin que su expresión hubiera cambiado lo más mínimo, y mirando el teléfono como si el aparato hubiera tenido la culpa de todo.

Y, allí estaban los tres. Como en los viejos tiempos. Greg no podía disimular su preocupación hacia John, que seguía sin tener muy claro cómo reaccionar ante el regreso de Sherlock, y había preferido dejar eso de lado para centrarse en el caso a resolver, mientras Sherlock estaba cómodamente sentado enfrente del inspector, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos unidas delante del rostro, clavando sus ojos azules en Greg de manera incisiva. Esperando.

Bueno...- titubeó Greg, que claramente había perdido la práctica de exponer los casos ante nadie.- He estado mirando en los archivos y este es uno de los casos más recientes.- explicó mientras dejaba caer una carpeta de cartón marrón ante Sherlock y John. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa para poder ver la información, de momento escasa; los informes estaban redactados a mano e incluían algunas fotos: dos adultos jóvenes y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, algunos esquemas y nada más.

De modo... que ya has pasado página.- comentó Sherlock mientras miraba de nuevo a Greg; el inspector estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su café al oírle, mientras el detective seguía mirándole impasible.

Pero bueno, ¿es que si no haces de las tuyas no duermes a gusto? - protestó.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Lo he leído.

¡¿Dónde?!

Por dios... ¿dónde va a ser? ¡Ahí!- Sherlock extendió la mano señalando la carpeta.- ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Está clarísimo!

¡Perdona...!- antes de que Greg pudiera seguir hablando, Sherlock clavó la mirada de nuevo en el inspector, como si pudiera hipnotizarle.

La caligrafía es claramente femenina, y además, está cuidada. Significa que es alguien que lleva poco tiempo en el puesto y que, o es muy insegura, o quiere agradar a alguien. Además, el no haber pasado estos informes a ordenador, a menudo son una petición encubierta de aprobación ante un trabajo bien hecho de manera más artesanal. Está buscando tu atención. Por otro lado, estas fotografías no son familiares. Son fotografías de fotografías, para tener una referencia visual que facilite el caso, y la de una testigo, como si fuese difícil de recordar con quién se ha hablado en la fase inicial de un caso. Acaba de salir de la carrera y trata de aplicar todo lo aprendido, porque para eso la han programado durante años. Puesto que normalmente eres tú quien se lleva a los novatos para entrenarlos en interrogatorios iniciales, me inclino hacia lo segundo. Además, está tu reacción. Jamás has saltado así cuando te he nombrado ciertas actividades de tu ex mujer, lo que significa que a ella la habías dejado por imposible y tratabas de vivir de acuerdo a esa situación, pero no, con esta chica estás ilusionado. Es más que probable que haya esperanzas por parte de ambos. Y por último... te has sonrojado, Greg.

¡Suficiente!- protestó Greg, aunque sabía que luego, a solas, internamente, agradecería que aquello hubiera sucedido. Realmente lo echaba de menos.- ¡Te lo estás inventando!

Podría salir ahí fuera y encontrarla en menos de cinco minutos.- retó Sherlock poniéndose de pie.- Sin saber ni su aspecto ni su nombre. Usa una colonia masculina, quizá para intentar encajar en un ambiente que puede que se le haga hostil, con lo que su fortaleza mental quedaría en entredicho... Harías bien en no meterla en casos muy crueles o en dos años, necesitará ingresar en un psiquiátrico.

¡Es perfectamente válida! ¡Céntrate en el caso que nos ocupa y cállate de una vez!

De acuerdo.- Sherlock volvió a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Greg bufó y miró a John, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquella locura no estaba empeorando su situación. De hecho, aquellos cinco minutos con Sherlock le habían recordado perfectamente todo aquel tiempo en el que apenas se soportaban el uno al otro y el único contacto que Greg quería tener con Sherlock era mediante la colocación de su puño en la cara del detective.

Bueno... hace tres horas hemos ido a hablar con Geraldine Penn después de que denunciara la desaparición de sus dos hijos, Luck y Geoffrey. Luck se dedica a la fotografía, es reportero y trabaja para varios periódicos de manera más o menos imparcial, ya sabéis, él sólo hace las fotos y...

Me aburro.- espetó Sherlock.- ¿Por qué es tan relevante su profesión?

Porque estuvo fotografiando unos desahucios en la zona de los suburbios y allí, una piedra que no iba para él sino para un policía le rompió la cámara. Tuvo que ir a comprarse otra...

¿Por qué no tenía otra de repuesto?

¡Y yo qué sé! ¡No le alcanzaría el dinero, Sherlock! ¿Tú sabes lo que vale un equipo bueno?

Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- replicó el detective incisivamente.

La madre tuvo que tirar de sus ahorros para pagar la cámara, pero nunca llegó a casa con el equipo nuevo. Había quedado con su hermano para hacer otras cosas por el centro y nunca volvieron los dos.

Sí, es un drama.- replicó Sherlock con aburrimiento.- ¿Has probado a hablar con los periódicos donde trabajaba nuestro fotógrafo, de nombre muy desafortunado, por cierto?

Estamos en ello.- asintió Greg.- Resuelve esto y te buscaré más casos.- dijo, dándole a entender que era eso o nada.

Qué remedio... - asintió Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie.- Vamos, John. Tendremos que investigar por nuestra cuenta.- añadió mientras apuntaba la dirección de Geraldine Penn en una hoja de papel, antes de abandonar el lugar con el médico. Aunque John no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no había perdido detalle y había procurado memorizar todos los datos posibles. Pero sabía que la primera entrevista la harían juntos. Y luego se repartirían el trabajo. Sí, como siempre había sido. El juego estaba en marcha.


	6. Chapter 6

Localizar la casa de Geraldine no fue difícil. Vivía en un piso, en una zona modesta de Londres, con las paredes y los muebles en tonos blancos y ocres, un buen número de fotos y algunas figuritas de cristal. Ella era una mujer de un metro sesenta y cinco, de cabello castaño, rizado, con algunos mechones ya blanquecinos, a la que le gustaba vestir con camisas vaporosas de gasa, coloridas y estampadas, y pantalones vaqueros que combinaba con un zapato que igual servía para vestir como para el día a día. No usaba joyas, aunque normalmente sí que gustaba de arreglarse maquillándose. Cuando Sherlock la vio por primera vez, se encontró a una mujer de mirada triste, cansada y llorosa, que llevaba una bata azul sobre la ropa.

Detectives Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.- dijo Sherlock a modo de saludo, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada.- Venimos de parte de Scotland Yard para resolver esto. Ahora, por favor, necesito que me explique punto por punto lo ocurrido. Sea precisa, y no me aburra.- Geraldine, que no salía de su asombro y sólo acertaba a mirar a Sherlock como si fuese una aparición, acabó echándose a un lado para dejarles pasar. El detective se lo agradeció con una rápida sonrisa antes de adentrarse en la vivienda, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, seguido por John. El salón no era muy amplio, pero contaba con un sofá y un par de sillones dispuestos para ver la televisión a lado de una ventana que tenía las cortinas, de color blanco, echadas para suavizar la luz del sol.

¿Les apetece un té... o un café...?- ofreció la mujer cuando pudo empezar a reaccionar, aunque su voz era tan sólo un murmullo.

No, gracias, el tiempo apremia.- replicó Sherlock sentándose en el sofá en actitud de escuchar, cruzando las piernas y juntando las manos debajo del mentón.- Cuéntemelo.- ordenó con voz grave.- ¿Qué pasó?- Geraldine se sentó en un sofá delante de ellos y se retorció las manos, como si dudara.

Mi hijo Luck...- empezó tras unos momentos de silencio, mirando al suelo.- Ha desaparecido... hace tres días...

¿A qué se dedicaba? - preguntó Sherlock echándose hacia adelante.

Es fotógrafo de prensa... hace fotos de eventos y las envía al periódico, y le pagan bien por ellas... él es muy bueno, señor Holmes...- dijo, como si eso pudiera hacer volver a su hijo en ese instante.- Nadie querría hacerle daño, no si le conocieran, y...

Me aburro.- interrumpió Sherlock.- Deje los dramas para Scotland Yard. Yo quiero hechos. ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo?

Fue a comprarse una cámara...

¿Por qué?

Se la rompieron.

¿A propósito?

No me dijo nada de eso...

¿Qué relación tienen Luck y usted?

Es... buena, él siempre me está ayudando cuando está en casa...- el desconcierto de Geraldine iba en aumento a cada pregunta.

¿Tiene más hijos?

Sí... Geoffrey, sólo un año menor...

¿Dónde está?

Tampoco lo sé... han desaparecido los dos...- la voz de la mujer se quebró.

¿A qué se dedica él?

Coopera con Luck, le... prepara las fotos para enviarlas a los periódicos... creo que hace el revelado digital...

O sea, que trabajan juntos, pero Geoffrey lo hace sin contrato, sólo por ayudar a su hermano, ¿no?- preguntó John tras un ligero carraspeo, pronunciando sus primeras palabras en horas, haciendo que Sherlock le mirase con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que John se acabaría dejando llevar, y de nuevo, tenía razón.

Sí... Pero Luck le daba parte de su sueldo también... si lo que quiere saber es si había problemas entre ellos... nunca los ha habido...

Eso descarta que un hermano pueda haber metido en líos al otro por envidia.- dijo Sherlock, pensando en voz alta. Geraldine le miró con el rostro desencajado, a lo que el detective agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.- Bueno, eso significa que sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, están juntos, porque es obvio que intentarían ayudarse el uno al otro a salir de donde quiera que estén, y si no lo han conseguido... bueno, siguen estando juntos. La pregunta es dónde.

¿Dónde fue a comprar su cámara? - preguntó John.

Es... una tienda que se llama Camera World... venden muchos accesorios para las cámaras, a Luck le encanta ir allí...- Sherlock se puso de pie.- ¿Ya se marcha?

Sí. Suficiente conversación, el resto de los detalles son irrelevantes, llenos de sentimentalismo que arruinarán las pistas que tenemos, enturbiando la memoria y la percepción. Como ya he dicho, eso se lo dejo a Scotland Yard. Nos vamos, John.- añadió antes de salir de allí sin despedirse. Sabía que John lo haría por él.


	7. Chapter 7

Obviamente, John acabó disculpándose ante Geraldine por Sherlock, como siempre, y después, como de costumbre, también le había tocado apresurarse detrás del detective.

¿Adónde piensas ir ahora? - preguntó. Recriminarle su actitud era una total pérdida de tiempo.

A Camera World. Quizá haya un registro por algún lado, o cámaras de seguridad. Siempre las hay en tiendas de este tipo.- replicó Sherlock, alzando un brazo.- ¡Taxi!

La tienda se encontraba al lado de un pub de aspecto tradicional, y destacaba por su pared blanca y su letrero azul con las letras en amarillo y blanco, colgado sobre el escaparate y la puerta, acompañado del logo de Nikon. Una vez allí, Sherlock miró a John.

Bien. Entra ahí y pídele consejo.

¿Qué?- John se giró confuso. La rapidez con la que Sherlock hilaba un plan o una excusa para sus propósitos siempre le había parecido sorprendente.

Hazte pasar por un estudiante de periodismo, o un reportero novato.- explicó Sherlock con impaciencia.- Y averigua todo lo que puedas. Sabemos cómo son tanto Luck como su hermano porque les hemos visto en las fotos de la casa. Sabemos que son altos, de complexión fuerte, Luck tiene el pelo corto, castaño y una barba muy corta, y su hermano tiene el pelo largo hasta la sien, ondulado, lleva gafas y tiene un diente torcido, se veía en la foto del salón. Luck es un año mayor, lo que se ve en la forma de la mandíbula, algo más formada que la de su hermano, aunque los dos son jóvenes adultos que rondan los veintitrés años... veinticinco como mucho.

En... ¿la foto?- preguntó John, que no había prestado atención a eso. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto esa foto. Sherlock bufó con impaciencia.

Las fotos que Greg nos enseñó, John. Los dos son demasiado jóvenes para que uno de los dos pueda ser el marido de Geraldine, y por cómo hablaba y siendo dos, era más probable que se traten de sus hijos en vez de sobrinos o nietos.. Ni siquiera nos ha hablado de su esposo, y no tiene pinta de ser abuela. Sabemos que Luck trabaja como reportero, hazte pasar por un compañero y no pidas un equipo de segunda mano o se notará mucho. ¡Vamos!- John suspiró y se adentró en la tienda, donde cientos de objetivos, bolsas, trípodes, cámaras y demás equipos fotográficos estaban expuestos, cada uno con su precio y carteles que marcaban las ofertas y los descuentos que suponía comprar aquellos productos de segunda mano. En el mostrador había un chico joven, pelirrojo, con el pelo lacio recogido en la nuca, delgaducho y pálido, que con una mueca de desinterés tecleaba un código detrás de otro en el ordenador para registrar los nuevos productos que habían llegado esa mañana. Llevaba ropa oscura con su nombre bordado en hilo blanco sobre el pecho. Se llamaba Christian.

Buenos días...- vaciló John acercándose a él.- Estaba buscando un equipo básico de fotografía...

¿Tiene algo en mente? - la voz nasal de Christian cortó los titubeos del médico, al tiempo que los ojos verdes del dependiente se clavaban en John, asomando por encima de unas gafas con montura de metal rectangular.

Pues... verá, soy compañero de Luck Penn, me he incorporado hoy al periódico y me han dicho que su equipo no está mal... querría algo así para empezar, y como me dijeron que había venido a comprarse algo... esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme, si no a localizar a Luck y contar con su visión, al menos, a hacerme una idea del equipo que usa...

Yo no le conozco.- replicó el joven volviendo a lo suyo.- Mi padre es el que normalmente lleva la tienda.

¿Y dónde está?

No lo sé.- la molestia de Christian ante las preguntas de John empezaba a ser más que notable.

Pero... si ha dicho...

Sí, hace dos días cerró la tienda pero no volvió a casa. No sé nada de él desde entonces.

Bien... eh... ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté enfermo?- insistió John.

No. Tiene buena salud.

¿Y no te preocupa que le pueda haber pasado algo?

No.- Christian continuó tecleando códigos sin mirar a John.

Bien... escucha, necesito encontrar a Luck, ¿no tienes una cámara de seguridad en la tienda?

Hay una.- dijo elevando un dedo al techo, señalando una esfera de plástico negro situada en el centro de la tienda.- Pero no se graba aquí. Sólo retransmite imagen, es la empresa de seguros la que lo graba todo. Eres reportero, ¿no? A partir de ahí, deberías saber qué hacer. Como ves, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer.

Sí, y un humor de mil demonios...- murmuró John para sí.- Siento las molestias, gracias por todo.- dijo antes de elevar la mirada al techo para observar la cámara de seguridad. Una vez fuera, se acercó a Sherlock y le explicó lo ocurrido.

Simply Insurance.- replicó él antes de buscar otro taxi.- Es la compañía de seguros de las tiendas mejor posicionada en un ranking de diez en el buscador. Empezaremos por ahí, si el dueño ha desaparecido y a su hijo le da igual, es probable que el chico no tenga nada que ver, pero que no haya impedido que a su padre haya podido pasarle algo, lo que le convertiría en cómplice... si es que hay algún delito demostrable. Pero la tienda está a reventar de material, un robo está descartado. Es algo relacionado con su padre...

John no dijo nada. Se dejó arrastrar por Sherlock al interior de un nuevo taxi, que les condujo a la zona norte de Londres. Allí se elevaba un rascacielos recubierto de amplios ventanales de cristal azul y verde. Sherlock condujo a John al interior del edificio, que aunque no dejaba de ser una oficina con despachos apartados para los encargados de planta y para hacer reuniones y seminarios, tenía cierta elegancia y un toque moderno que hacía que apeteciera quedarse allí. En uno de los pisos más altos estaba la oficina que Sherlock buscaba. Allí trabajaba Oswald Griffin, antiguo compañero de Sherlock en la universidad. Oswald era un tiburón en su campo, y a base de esfuerzo, había llegado lejos. Actualmente, podía disfrutar de un nivel de vida elevado, vestir trajes hechos a medida y llevar coches caros, algo que hacía diez años no podía ni soñar. Era un hombre con un cierto sobrepeso y un pelo rizado, corto y abundante, que solía sonreír constantemente.

¡Sherlock Holmes! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- sonrió Oswald, que si bien nunca le había tenido demasiado aprecio al detective, había cambiado de opinión cuando Sherlock le demostró que su hermano había sido capaz de cambiar el testamento de su difunta madre tras la muerte de ésta y antes de que el notario les citase para cambiar el reparto de la herencia de tal forma que él saliese ganando; en ese momento le había dicho a Sherlock que siempre que le necesitara, él lo pondría todo de su parte para cooperar. Y ahora era el momento de responder a su palabra.

Oswald Griffin...- sonrió Sherlock por mera cortesía.- Veo que te va bien.- añadió tras estrecharle la mano.

Sí, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme. Trabajo como un burro pero merece la pena. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Como siempre.- atajó Sherlock poniéndose serio.- Escucha, necesitamos las grabaciones de Camera World.

Es una tienda de segunda mano, ¿no? Mi cuñada se compró un objetivo allí y salió encantada. Dice que dan muy buen servicio, ¿por qué la necesitas?

El dueño de la tienda ha desaparecido y parece que no hay noticias sobre él. Hasta mañana no podrá denunciarse su desaparición, pero si algo le ha pasado, el tiempo corre en su contra y es vital encontrarle.

Ya, ya, lo entiendo, pero ¿qué ocurre?

Buscamos a Luck Penn.- Sherlock clavó sus ojos azules en Oswald.- Desapareció hace tres días cuando fue a comprar una cámara a esa tienda. Hace dos días desapareció el dueño. Algo pasa y tengo que descartar algún robo o acto vandálico, para poder descartar totalmente al hijo del dueño... o inculparle por completo.- Oswald, que hasta entonces no había casi ni pestañeado, tragó saliva ligeramente.

Vamos, Sherlock...- intentó sonreír, aunque cuando Sherlock se ponía serio, era realmente intimidante.- ¿No vas demasiado lejos? Un hijo no le haría eso a un padre, ¿no? Y menos llevando una tienda como esa...

No puedo pasar nada por alto, ese es mi trabajo. El tuyo es grabar o que ocurre en las tiendas de tus clientes para garantizar su seguridad, y me prometiste ayuda, ¡así que muéstrame las cintas!- exigió Sherlock, hablando con un tono de voz cada vez más fuerte y autoritario. Oswald, que estaba por esconderse debajo de la mesa, asintió.

Claro... dame unas cuantas horas...

Gracias.- Sherlock se levantó para irse, seguido de John, que apenas sí tuvo tiempo de despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

¿Adónde vas ahora?- preguntó John una vez en la calle.

A registrar la tienda en nombre de Scotland Yard.- replicó Sherlock.

¡Es una locura, no tienes la orden y es de día!- protestó el médico corriendo tras él como buenamente pudo. Sherlock se detuvo en seco y alzó la mano, con algo en ella: la identificación de Greg, pero con una foto de Sherlock.

No necesito nada más. Tú vuelve a Baker Street y descansa la pierna. Te necesitaré más tarde. Estate atento por si llama Graham.

¿Quién?

¿Gavin?

¡Sherlock!- protestó John.

¡Lestrade!- aclaró Sherlock.- ¡Avísame de cualquier noticia, cualquier avance será crucial!- dijo antes de marcharse en un taxi. John suspiró y cogió otro taxi para volver al piso.


	8. Chapter 8

Abrir la puerta de aquel lugar se le hizo extraño. No había vuelto allí en años, pero nada había cambiado. Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Pero demasiado silencioso. La vida parecía haberse detenido allí, mientras que en comparación, Londres bullía en actividad y ruido. Por supuesto, John sabía que las cosas eran ahora muy distintas a como habían sido los primeros días desde que Sherlock saltó desde la azotea del san Bart. Sabía que estaba vivo. Sabía que tenía la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de retomar su vida allí donde se quedó. Al oír la puerta abrirse, la sra. Hudson salió fuera y sonrió suavemente al verle. Con cuidado, le acompañó al piso de arriba y le ayudó a poner la pierna en alto antes de sentarse junto a él.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó cálidamente tras poner agua a calentar en la cocina.

Bueno...- John echó un vistazo a la sala de estar, donde las cosas de ambos seguían en la misma disposición que cuando vivían allí.- acostumbrándome a la rutina de nuevo, supongo.

Querido, no hay rutinas cuando uno vive con Sherlock Holmes. Ya lo sabes.- dijo con una suave sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

Quería ir a buscar pistas a una tienda, y yo tengo que estar aquí por si Greg llama.- explicó John.- Además de descansar la pierna.

¿Has ido al médico? Bueno... qué tontería, seguro que tú puedes hacerte un autodiagnóstico.- la sra. Hudson sacudió la cabeza y acudió a la cocina para servir el té y algunas galletas en una bandeja que llevó de nuevo a la salita.

Creía que no era nuestra casera.

Y no lo soy. Sólo esta vez, por los viejos tiempos.- sonrió ella.- Dime, ¿qué tal vas con la pierna?

Ya no tiene arreglo. Llevo así tres años, fui a hacerme algunas pruebas y me han dicho que tendré que usar el bastón para los restos.

Vaya fastidio... es como mi cadera...- replicó ella.- Cuando llueve, hay días en los que no me puedo mover de la cama.

Debería ponerse calor seco y una buena pomada antiinflamatoria.

Ya lo hago, querido, pero no hay manera. Mi cuerpo es rebelde, rebelde como Sherlock Holmes.- John la escuchó con una suave sonrisa, bajando la mirada.

Tenía que reconocer que esa conversación y esos comentarios, que habían tenido cientos de veces en todo el tiempo que John había vivido allí, eran algunos de los momentos que más había echado de menos. Aunque en su momento había acabado harto de escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, pero disimulaba por ella. A fin de cuentas, la sra. Hudson era una mujer que sabía hacerse querer pese a su carácter recto y autoritario en algunas ocasiones. Al cabo de una media hora, el timbre de la puerta sonó una vez. John hizo por levantarse, pero la sra. Hudson le detuvo.

No te preocupes, ya abro yo.- dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Al poco rato, Greg apareció en la salita.

¿Cómo estás? Sherlock dijo que estarías por aquí.- dijo a modo de saludo mientras la sra. Hudson iba a la cocina a preparar más té para el inspector.

Bueno... aún estoy asimilando todo esto...- el médico perdió la mirada en algún punto de la pared, detrás del inspector, perdido en sus pensamientos.- es extraño que de pronto todo sea tan...

¿Normal?- Greg sonrió sentándose frente a él.- Sí, es muy raro. De pronto, todo está en su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado nada... pero ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos.

Sí, es justamente eso...- asintió John.

Ya... supongo que estaremos así un tiempo, pero poco a poco todo será normal otra vez.

Inspector, ¿le apetecen algunas galletas con el té? - ofreció la sra. Hudson.

Sí, por favor, hoy no he tenido tiempo de comer, muchas gracias.- accedió él.- Parece que vuestro regreso se ha traducido, de alguna manera, en un aumento de trabajo también para mí.- explicó con una risilla.- Lo cual no está mal del todo, llevábamos unos días un tanto inactivos en Scotland Yard. De hecho, he venido a traerte noticias, ya que no hay forma de contactar con Sherlock: hemos encontrado a Luck muerto cerca del Támesis.

¡Oh, dios mío!- exclamó la sra. Hudson llevándose la mano al pecho tras dejar las galletas y el té cerca de Greg.- Pobre...

¿Le conocía? - preguntó John.

No... pero siempre es horrible que pasen estas cosas... Seguramente un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas, o un amante despechado, o... - al ver que las miradas de ambos hombres estaban fijas en ella, la sra. Hudson decidió guardar silencio.- Lo siento, ya me marcho...- dijo antes de volver a su piso.

Pobre mujer...- Greg meneó la cabeza.- Ha debido sentirse muy sola.- comentó dándole un trago a su té.

Sí... Pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Luck?

Pues... como te he dicho, estaba cerca del Támesis. De momento, por lo que hemos visto, le han molido a palos, le han roto los dedos de las manos y partido las piernas, y al final, le han disparado por la espalda.

Menudo ensañamiento...- comentó John.

Sí... hemos llevado el cuerpo a la morgue para que Molly le eche un vistazo. Cuando sepa más, te lo diré. Te he traído las fotos que ha sacado Mary...

¿Quién es? - preguntó John distraídamente cogiendo las fotos.

Eh... nadie, no es nadie.- replicó Greg, algo incómodo al haber revelado aquel nombre.

Ah... ya. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.- prometió John.- Ni siquiera a Sherlock.

Te lo agradecería mucho. Ella no le conoce, y creo que no hay necesidad... En fin, tengo que irme.- dijo acabándose el té y echándose las galletas al bolsillo.

Gracias, te devolveré esto en cuanto Sherlock lo vea.- John se puso de pie para acompañar al inspector escaleras abajo y tras despedirse de él, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Sherlock para informarle de los últimos avances de los acontecimientos. El tiempo parecía querer meter prisa. Ya había una víctima de dos... o quizá de tres.


	9. Chapter 9

John se levantó dispuesto a ir en busca de Sherlock, cuando un pitido en su bolsillo le detuvo. Al extraer el objeto causante del mismo, John contempló, con cierta alarma, que el antiguo móvil de Sherlock, que siempre llevaba encima desde el día que el detective se arrojara desde la azotea del San Bart, apenas tenía batería. Eso le hizo cambiar de opinión. Se aferró a su bastón y bajó las escaleras con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, despidiéndose rápidamente de la sra. Hudson para detener un taxi y volver a su piso en Thames Bulevar. Durante todo el camino, mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla rajada del teléfono. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había quedado con él.

Aquel día, tres años atrás, John se había quedado sentado en el suelo, junto al charco de sangre que Sherlock había dejado en su caída, abrazado a sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Greg, que no le había quitado la vista de encima pese a estar rondando por la zona desde que se le avisó, hizo procesar los efectos personales del detective allí mismo; al cabo de media hora, Greg se acercó a John y le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros en completo silencio. Aunque estaba manchado de sangre y esa zona ya estaba fría, aún mantenía el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock; también le entregó los efectos personales del detective en una bolsa de pruebas: el móvil, la bufanda, la cartera, las llaves... John no reaccionó. Ni siquiera le miró cuando notó la bolsa en su regazo.

Señor, aún no hemos acabado con el abrigo.- comentó un policía acercándose a Greg.

Suficiente.- atajó él con autoridad antes de girarse ligeramente para mirar a John, que no parecía reaccionar.- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Qué más pruebas esperas encontrar en ese abrigo, cuando ya lo hemos escaneado y no hemos descubierto nada? La sangre es de Sherlock. Y la pólvora corresponde a la pistola de la azotea, donde Moriarty se ha pegado el tiro. ¿Qué más quieres saber, si Sherlock mató a Moriarty y luego se suicidó? Quién sabe. No podemos acusar a los muertos.

Entendido, señor.- asintió el policía antes de ir a rellenar unos informes sobre la escena del crimen.

Mientras tanto, un pitido sobre su regazo sacó a John de sus pensamientos. El móvil de Sherlock aún estaba en funcionamiento, a pesar de tener la pantalla rota y tener una esquina manchada con la sangre de Moriarty. Era como si se resistiera a averiarse. John observó el teléfono y lo sacó de la bolsa con movimientos lentos, como si el más mínimo error pudiera destruirlo. El teléfono emitió un nuevo pitido, como una pequeña protesta, mientras la batería iba gastándose. John se puso de pie como si tuviera un pequeño cachorro en las manos y su vida dependiera de él. Con paso rápido, abandonó el lugar llevándoselo todo consigo. Ya en un taxi, de vuelta a Baker Street, John mantuvo la mirada fija en el móvil para controlar que seguía funcionando, pero su angustia sólo se minimizó ligeramente cuando llegó a casa y pudo ponerlo a cargar. Era como si de alguna manera, hubiera salvado con ese gesto la vida que no pudo salvar gritando y suplicando delante del hospital.

Desde entonces, John no había permitido que el móvil se apagara ni una vez. Sentía que si eso ocurría, Sherlock moriría definitivamente. Que de alguna manera, su vida se había quedado enganchada en el interior de ese móvil, que era lo más parecido a Sherlock: una máquina con un tiempo de duración y una gran eficiencia en sus funciones. Pero aún así, capaz de sorprender con preocupaciones y sentimientos que no todo el mundo tenía la capacidad de ver. Y cada vez que viajaba, fuese adonde fuese, John siempre tenía la vista fija en el móvil de Sherlock. Pero esa vez se había despistado, y la batería estaba a minutos de agotarse. Con el corazón en un puño, John logró llegar a Thames Bulevar en media hora, cuando normalmente tardaría cuarenta y cinco minutos, y a toda prisa – dentro de sus posibilidades- entró en su piso para casi arrojarse al sofá y enchufarlo a la corriente, respirando aliviado cuando por fin, la batería empezó a responder. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza en el cojín del sofá, y cerró los ojos.

John, despierta.- una voz familiar y un suave zarandeo le obligaron a espabilarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que el salón estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminado por las farolas de la calle, y que Sherlock estaba agachado a su lado, con sus ojos azules clavados en él.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué hora es?- balbuceó.

Las siete. Llevas cuatro horas dormido.- informó mientras se levantaba para darle espacio mientras John se incorporaba atontado.

¿Y cómo has entrado...? Tú no tienes...

Te has dejado la puerta abierta.- replicó Sherlock al acercarle una botella con agua.- Tienes suerte de que tus vecinos estén ocupados en sus asuntos, si no, te hubieran desvalijado y no te habrías enterado de nada.- John extendió la mano para coger la botella y darle un trago.- Te hubiera hecho algo, pero... tienes la nevera vacía. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes en condiciones?

Si por "en condiciones" te refieres a una sopa... ayer.

Por "en condiciones" me refiero a una hamburguesa con patatas y refresco, o una comida en un restaurante con primer plato, segundo y postre.- replicó Sherlock, mirándole incisivamente.- Necesitas nutrientes, potasio, fibra, necesitas vitaminas... Tienes que reponerte. Estás muy débil.

Estoy bien.- se defendió John.

Sí, no hay más que verte.- replicó Sherlock.- ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar en Baker Street? Greg fue a verte con información sobre el caso, ¿no?

Sí, y te la pasé.

Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Tenía que hacer una cosa.

¿De qué se trata? Quizá pueda ayudar.

No tiene importancia.- replicó John al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿Has descubierto algo sobre el caso? - preguntó incorporándose.

Unas cuantas cosas. Nuestro amabilísimo dependiente es inocente. Un encanto de hijo e inocente. Y además, Oswald tiene el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad. El anciano recibió la visita de dos hombres con gabardina y sombrero que se lo llevaron. Por desgracia, no llevaban nada destacable, no que hayamos visto por el momento. El dependiente, no Christian sino su padre, salió con ellos tras intercambiar algunas palabras, todo de manera bastante cordial para estar bajo amenaza. Pero la cámara tiene un ángulo de vista cenital, lo que impide que veamos nada por parte de nuestros secuestradores.

¿Cómo puedes apuntar que son los secuestradores?

Con gabardina y sombrero, de noche, en Londres... ¿se te ocurre que puedan ser comerciales? Además, son los últimos que entraron en la tienda cuando ese hombre trabajaba allí. A partir de entonces, en las grabaciones aparece su hijo, por lo que podemos descartarle como sospechoso. Sabía dónde estaban las cámaras y no se arriesgaría a que se le relacionara con algún tipo de delito, no cuando es más que obvio que habría una investigación policial. Así que las preguntas son por qué se llevaron a ese hombre... y sobre todo, quiénes. Y por qué Luck ha aparecido muerto. Vamos, John. La noche es nuestra aliada para investigar más a fondo. Date prisa y sígueme.


	10. Chapter 10

John no protestó; para entonces, el móvil de Sherlock se había cargado por completo y aguantaría un par de días. A fin de cuentas, no le daba uso. Tras echárselo al bolsillo junto con el suyo, se dispuso a seguir al detective, que le esperaba en la puerta con una bolsa de papel que contenía un bocadillo caliente y una botella de agua.

No es la comida que más me gustaría para ti, pero no tenemos tiempo.- explicó entregándole dicha bolsa.

¿A qué viene tanta prisa? - insistió John una vez en la calle.

Dentro de media hora será la hora de los hechos de la grabación. Tenemos que estar allí antes, y ver qué ocurre con este lugar a esa hora.- explicó Sherlock, alzando un brazo para detener un taxi.

Tal vez les entreguen el pedido a última hora, en vez de a primera.- propuso John. Sherlock se giró en redondo hacia él.

Eso es, precisamente, lo que creo.

Vale, pero... ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

Porque sin ti no puedo hacerlo.

Sherlock, no vas a usarme como conejillo de indias para infiltrarme y ponerme en peligro como has hecho otras veces.

¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo así?- Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi para John y entró detrás de él.

En Baskerville, por ejemplo. Me llevaste al pánico más absoluto.

Fue un experimento científico al ciento por ciento.- repuso el detective con calma.

¿Y qué hay de la banda del loto negro?

Bueno...- Sherlock se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de la carretera que veía frente a él, en un claro intento por esquivar la inquisitiva mirada de John, que estaba fija en él.- para sorprender al enemigo a veces hay que recurrir a la teatralidad.

Llegaste tarde. Y estabas encantado de ello.

Salió bien, ¿no?

¡De milagro!

Bueno... a veces... esas cosas pasan, John...- Sherlock le sonrió conciliador.

Nos metiste en un vagón con una bomba. Me dijiste que no sabías apagarla.

Sólo era una broma, John...- Sherlock ahogó una risilla.- Aunque ya te dije que no te mentí. No sabía, ni sé, a día de hoy, cómo apagar todas esas lucecitas. Jamás te expuse a un riesgo el tiempo suficiente como para que fuera real.- añadió poniéndose serio.- Siempre intervine antes. Y ahora requiero de tu apoyo y tu presencia, o no podré resolver esto. Si tanto te preocupa ser mi conejillo de indias, no sufras. No es eso lo que haré.

Entonces, ¿qué plan tienes?- Sherlock se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y a posar la vista de nuevo en la carretera. Minutos después, el taxi paró a dos calles de la tienda. El lugar estaba desierto. Sherlock no dudó un momento y condujo a John, a través de callejones secundarios, a la trastienda del Camera World.

Bien, si van a recibir algún envío, es más que obvio que no se lo darán a cualquiera. Yo entraré en la tienda para distraer a Christian. Tú vigila y avísame en cuanto llegue el camión del reparto. Un tono corto será suficiente. No dejes que te descubran. Si te preguntan, di que trabajas aquí desde hace poco. Evita mostrarte profesional, ¿llevas un arma?

Sabes que sí.- demasiado bien sabía John que si iba a resolver algo con Sherlock, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir armado. Siempre.

Bien. Cárgala y sal fuera. Lo bueno de tu aspecto actual es que nadie pensará que puedes defenderte por ti mismo.

Gracias, supongo.- espetó John, un tanto ofendido por aquellas palabras. Sherlock le miró fijamente.

Obviamente, yo sé que puedes hacerlo de sobra, aún con una sola pierna hábil.- añadió rápidamente.- Y esa será tu mayor ventaja por el momento. Yo, por mi parte, voy a hacer una visita.- tras sonreír con ese halo de misterio tan característico en él, Sherlock se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a desaparecer en dirección a la entrada principal del Camera World. John se dirigió a la trastienda, donde ya había algunas cajas apiladas en un rincón. El clima húmedo de la noche estaba empezando a estropear el cartón, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía que contenían algo rígido. John se extrañó. ¿Quizá habían llegado tarde? Extendió la mano y apartó una solapa de la caja. El interior estaba lleno de objetivos réflex de diferentes marcas y tamaños. El médico se apartó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que estaba solo allí. Aquello iba de mal en peor. ¿Quién dejaría un equipo tan delicado a la intemperie, apilado de aquella forma?


	11. Chapter 11

John quiso avisar a Sherlock. Pero cualquier llamada inoportuna podría echar por tierra todo el plan. Así que, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La trastienda no era más que un pequeño patio con cajas y un par de cubos de basura, con algunos graffitis y un muro que cubría la zona, con un espacio para que entrase un vehículo y realizase las entregas. Sherlock, por su parte, se adentró en la tienda con paso rápido y elegante.

Señor, estamos a punto de cerrar.- protestó Christopher, que parecía no haber cambiado de actividad en todo el día.

Pero tú no desatenderías a un cliente, ¿no?- replicó Sherlock acercándose al mostrador. Christopher observó al detective, sin tener muy claro a quién tenía delante. Sólo sabía que aquel hombre parecía llenar la habitación él solo, valiéndose sólo de su abrigo, su presencia y sus ojos azules.

¿Qué se le ofrece? - accedió el muchacho finalmente. A fin de cuentas, un cliente era un cliente.

Quiero saber dónde está tu padre. Lleva dos días sin venir y tengo asuntos que tratar con él.

¿Por qué quiere hablar con él?- preguntó Christopher, empezando a desconfiar.

Verás, sólo soy un aficionado a la fotografía y estaba planteándome abrir un negocio. Parece que a vosotros os va bien, y quería saber si podría abrir una franquicia de esta tienda.- explicó él con una cortés sonrisa. Christopher le miró con más atención, mientras Sherlock parecía haber congelado la sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi padre nunca me habló de eso.

Teniendo en cuenta que vuestra relación es más o menos nula, no me extraña.- replicó empezando a ponerse serio.

¿Quién demonios es usted...?- Christopher frunció el ceño y se enfrentó a los inquisitivos ojos del detective, que parecía disfrutar al saber que tenía al muchacho acorralado.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba solo, volvió a acercarse a las cajas, poniéndose unos guantes negros, y extrajo uno de los objetivos. No tenía ni idea de fotografía, pero aquel objeto era demasiado pesado para lo que debería pesar. Por curiosidad, sacó un segundo objetivo del mismo tamaño y características, y comprobó, con sorpresa, que ese segundo era más ligero. John frunció el ceño y echó la caja al suelo, arrodillándose ante ella. Con cuidado, empezó a sacarlos todos de su sitio. Los más grandes, de focal más larga, debían ser más ligeros, pero de los diez que pudo contar, tan sólo cuatro tenían un peso normal. Lo mismo pasaba con algunos objetivos fijos y dos o tres de focal corta, que eran pequeños pero muy anchos. Confuso, John alzó uno de los más grandes y lo agitó suavemente junto a su oído. Era pesado y no parecía tener nada suelto. Después, cogió uno de los que pesaban menos, y volvió a repetir la operación, pero tampoco parecía que hubiera nada anormal. Sin dudar ni un instante, empezó a separarlos en dos montones; a su izquierda estaban los más pesados y a la derecha los más ligeros.

Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor.

¿Y qué hace aquí?

Imagínatelo.

Aquí no hay nada que pueda interesarle.- Christopher se dio media vuelta para dar la conversación por terminada e ir a cerrar la tienda.

Yo no diría tanto.- al oírle, el joven se paró en seco y se giró hacia él.- Curioso... así que estás implicado.

¿En qué? ¿De qué está hablando?

En el secuestro.

¿Qué secuestro?

No me digas que no lo sabes. Este lugar pertenece a tu padre, pero lleva dos días fuera y no has ido a denunciar. Has permitido que busque en las grabaciones de seguridad, y ¿adivinas qué? Vengo con los deberes hechos.- Sherlock sonrió triunfal, con la mirada clavada en el joven, como si pudiera mantenerle inmóvil. Y de momento, funcionaba.- Hace dos días, a esta hora exactamente, tu padre aparecía en las cámaras de seguridad. Pero vinieron dos personas que se lo llevaron. Si a ti no te importa, si no has hecho nada, es más que probable que tú tengas algo que ver, ¡así que empieza a hablar, o puedo hacer que te detengan por cómplice de asesinato!

¡¿Asesinato?! ¡¿De qué habla?!

Sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto... - siseó.

¡Yo no he hecho nada! - estalló Christian.- ¡Si se lo han llevado, es sin duda porque él hizo lo que no debía! ¡Tiene exactamente lo que se merece!

¡Demuéstramelo!- gritó Sherlock.- ¡Pruébamelo ahora mismo!

Fuera, los guantes de John se humedecieron. Otra vez se había puesto a llover. Con un suspiro, el médico decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero al ir a coger uno de los objetivos del montón de la derecha, se le resbaló y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, acompañado de un sonido de cristales rotos. John se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apresuró a cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que el agua no pudiera llevarse ninguna pieza. Cuando levantó una parte del mismo, comprobó con resignación que, efectivamente, estaba roto. Las lentes y tornillos que el objetivo albergaba en su interior se habían partido, y salían por la parte frontal del mismo, que se había hecho añicos. John emitió un leve quejido de protesta, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Con cuidado, devolvió todos los objetivos del montón de la derecha a la caja y cogió uno del montón de la izquierda. Tras mirarlo durante un largo rato, lo dejó caer al suelo cerrando los ojos. El sonido que hizo el objetivo al caer fue diferente al del otro, y aquello hizo que John se estremeciera ligeramente, como si quisiera saborear un cierto éxito sin atreverse del todo. Más le valía encontrar algo bueno, o si no, ser lo bastante creativo para explicar semejante destrozo ante Sherlock y el dueño de la tienda o su hijo. A fin de cuentas, eran la parte más cara de la cámara, y él no podría pagar eso ni en siete vidas.

Con el corazón en un puño, abrió los ojos y levantó el segundo objetivo, iluminando el suelo con la linterna. Pero ese objetivo tenía algo más entre los trozos de cristal. Había un polvillo blanco mezclado con los restos. Extrañado, se apresuró a mirar el interior. El objetivo casi se le cayó de las manos de nuevo. Dentro, entre las lentes, había bolsitas de plástico que contenían el mismo polvo blanco. Cuidando de que no se mojaran, John trató de identificar el contenido por el olfato. Y no tardó en descubrirlo. Rápidamente, echó mano de su móvil para fotografiarlo y enviarle la evidencia a Sherlock por mensaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Al recibir el mensaje, Sherlock sonrió levemente. Respondió al mensaje de John y alzó su mirada hacia el dependiente, que parecía esperar aterrorizado el próximo movimiento del detective.

Sigo esperando.- le recordó.

¡Yo no sé nada!- insistió el joven.

Me has dicho que tu padre tenía lo que se merecía. Explícate.

Pero...

¡Ahora! ¡Dime qué hacía tu padre!

¡Basta, de acuerdo, se lo diré! - Christian bajó la mirada.- Esta tienda es una tapadera. Por supuesto, todo lo que vendemos aquí es legal, pero...

Pero no es todo lo que vendéis.- completó Sherlock.

Eso es.- asintió Christian.- Para montar esta tienda, mi padre se endeudó y estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo. Así que se le ocurrió entrar en tratos con una banda de traficantes. Juntos decidieron usar parte del material para ello, ¿ha visto las tazas que imitan los objetivos y los chasis de los carretes que sirven para meter el papel higiénico?- sin esperar respuesta, Christian prosiguió.- Siguiendo esa idea, decidieron aplicarla a objetivos de verdad.- explicó con la mirada baja.

¿Y sabes quiénes son los integrantes de la banda?

No. Le dije que me dejara al margen.

No es una relación normal entre un padre y su hijo.

Nunca ha sido buena. Mi padre es el ejemplo de todas las malas decisiones que se pueden tomar en la vida. Él solito destrozó la familia y casi nos dejó en la calle, así que le dije que me mantuviera al margen de sus tejemanejes. Y hasta hace dos días, lo hizo. Pero ese capullo desapareció, y la tienda en sí aporta dinero suficiente para vivir honradamente.

Entonces, ¿para qué se necesita el contrabando?- Sherlock le miró con seriedad, aunque su voz se había vuelto más cálida, por más que aquellas explicaciones le aburrieran.

Para devolverle a la banda el dinero prestado para montar la tienda. Pero eso va aparte. Los objetivos que traen el contrabando se venden a personas muy específicas, y se apartan del resto.

Para estar al margen, estás bastante puesto en el tema.

Le oí hablar de eso por teléfono. Supongo que hablaría con uno de la banda. Mi casa no es que tenga los muros más gruesos de Londres, ¿sabe? Pero si le ha pasado algo, es más que obvio que se lo merece.

Pero si algo le ha pasado, las consecuencias son para ti.

Yo le cedo el local a esa gente si quieren.- replicó Christian.- Lo único que quiero es largarme.

De momento, me temo que no va a poder ser.- Sherlock se cerró el abrigo y se colocó la bufanda.- Scotland Yard está de camino.- concluyó. Christian le miró confuso. Sherlock metió la mano en el móvil y le mostró la foto que John le había enviado.- Tienes el reparto fuera. Mi mejor hombre está allí y ha descubierto tu tapadera. Eso, unido a tu testimonio, es suficiente para que parte de tu sueño de marcharte se cumpla. Aunque no adonde tú quieres, y no hasta que todo esto quede totalmente aclarado.

Un momento... ¡yo soy inocente!

Tienes un alijo de droga en plena calle.- replicó Sherlock con seriedad.- ¿Crees que alguien va a pensar que eres inocente?- añadió con una sonrisa incrédula que muy pronto se desvaneció de su rostro.- Por tu bien, te aconsejo que te quedes donde estás y cooperes todo lo posible, así que te sugiero que pongas tu memoria en marcha para recordar todo lo posible sobre los clientes de la tienda. Si alguno te parece sospechoso, más vale que nos lo hagas saber para actuar antes de que haya más víctimas.

¿Hay... víctimas?- balbuceó Christian.

Una de tres.

Y una de ellas podría ser mi padre, imagino.

Sí, claro.- el rostro del dependiente pasó a adoptar un gesto serio.

Que le jodan.- Sherlock suspiró con impaciencia. Realmente, estaba empezando a hartarse.

La otra persona no tiene la culpa de las rencillas que tú tienes con él. Además, su hermano, cliente de esta tienda, ya ha caído. ¿Querrás ser partícipe de su muerte también manteniendo una actitud así?

¿A ti te importa algo?

Es mi trabajo. No tengo ningún tipo de relación sentimental hacia las víctimas ni mis clientes, pero mi trabajo es resolver misterios y crímenes- tras una breve pausa, Sherlock enarcó las cejas y clavó la mirada en Christian con un aspecto totalmente despreocupado -. Claro que puedo tener un lapsus de memoria y no contarle al inspector lo que tú me has dicho, que demostraría tu inocencia.

¿Me estás chantajeando?

Digamos que estoy estimulando tu memoria en un modo poco placentero y apropiado para ti.- Christian fue a decir algo, pero un coche de policía estacionó en la puerta de la tienda. Se giró, con intención de intentar escapar por la trastienda, pero se paró en seco. John estaba allí, completamente calado, apoyándose en su bastón con una mano y apuntándole con una pistola con la mano libre.

Creía que eras reportero...- murmuró.

Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no hubieras cooperado - explicó con voz suave, sin bajar el arma-. Y aún tendrás que ayudarnos un poco más, así que te sugiero que te quedes donde estás.

¿Por qué iba a obedecer a un maldito lisiado como tú? - la mirada de John se endureció en el momento en que escuchó aquello.

Coronel John Watson.- respondió con seriedad. Christian sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban al oírle, mientras Sherlock sonreía para sus adentros al escuchar hablar a John con aquella autoridad que sólo se reservaba para momentos en los que tenía que imponerse.- Del quinto regimiento de fusileros de North Thumberland. Podría detenerte en este instante si quisiera.- tras mirar a la puerta de la tienda, se giró hacia Christian.- Pero parece que ya vienen a hacerlo por mí. Te sugiero que te quedes donde estás.- repitió. Christian suspiró y se rindió finalmente, quedándose donde estaba. A los pocos minutos, Greg entró en la tienda.

Bien, antes de hacer nada, quisiera que me aclaraseis esto.- dijo a modo de saludo. Sherlock se giró hacia Greg mientras John seguía apuntando a Christian en silencio y le expuso lo ocurrido.

Bien, nos llevaremos el material para analizarlo y ver qué es lo que lleva exactamente.

Cocaína - explicó John-. Mezclada con talco y procaína. Una mezcla común entre los contrabandistas.- Sherlock y Greg se giraron a mirarle.- Lo he reconocido por el olor.- explicó él rápidamente.

Bueno, lo dejaré reflejado en el informe - asintió Greg, aunque parecía no creerse del todo el tema del olfato del médico-. Aunque de todas formas lo enviaré al laboratorio. Y con respecto al muchacho, tendrá que declarar.

¿Otra vez?- protestó Christian.

Y las que sean necesarias.- replicó Greg con seriedad.- Vamos.- dijo caminando hacia él para llevárselo mientras John bajaba el arma finalmente.

Bueno... parece que hemos dado un pequeño avance.- Sherlock se acercó a John.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Sólo con un bocadillo y agua no podrás aguantar toda la noche.

Claro. Vamos.- asintió él, con la misma naturalidad con la que lo hizo la primera vez que le invitó tras resolver su primer caso. Sherlock le condujo fuera y le llevó a un restaurante italiano.


	13. Chapter 13

Tras una cena en la que Sherlock se esforzó por mantener una charla distendida con John sobre temas de poco interés, le llevó de nuevo a Thames Blv. Sabía perfectamente que aún tenía mucho que hacer y que John no iba a perdonarle así como así. Y que aún no estaba preparado para afrontar la conversación que tenían pendiente. Pero no tenía prisa. En silencio, le acompañó al interior del piso, decidido a quedarse en el sofá. John le miró entonces.

El cuarto de invitados está libre. Úsalo.- dijo antes de encaminarse a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y tenderse en la cama. Pero, una vez más, necesitó la ayuda de somníferos para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, Greg se dejó caer por el piso de John con tres cafés, algo de comer y el periódico. Sabía que un solo caso era poca cosa para Sherlock, y que a veces aparecían algunas cosas interesantes en el periódico. Sherlock ojeó el periódico mientras esperaba a que John se levantara;a su vez, Greg echó una mirada por el lugar.

Me sorprende que no te hayas traído tu laboratorio aquí.- comentó distraídamente. Sherlock bajó el periódico hasta que sus ojos asomaron por el borde del mismo y se clavaron en el inspector.

Esta es una residencia temporal.

¿Tú crees? ¿Has podido hablar con John al respecto?- Greg se giró, a tiempo de ver cómo el periódico volvía a esconder el rostro del detective.

Aún no está preparado. Su alma está muy dañada y su fortaleza psicológica brilla por su ausencia. Si le hago afrontar ahora un tema así, podría causarle más daño que bienestar.- replicó con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz. Greg suspiró y miró al cielo, como si clamase paciencia.

Eso ya lo sé. Pero precisamente por eso todos nos hemos mantenido en silencio. Ahora que tú has vuelto, deberías...

Lo haré cuando vea que está preparado. Mientras tanto, nos centraremos en el caso. ¿Hay algún avance?

John tenía razón. Cocaína mezclada con talco y procaína introducida entre las lentes de objetivos que después se entregarían a los clientes. Los objetivos en sí no valen nada, ni siquiera tienen buena óptica, sólo son una tapadera.

Eso ya lo sé. No me aburras con detalles superficiales. ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Alguna pista sobre quién es el traficante? ¿Algo que hayas podido sacar del vídeo?

Las imágenes del vídeo no son claras. Sólo vemos a dos hombres con gabardina y sombrero, y como tienen el pelo corto, no hay forma de saber. Además, la ropa es bastante corriente y no parecen tener ningún tic a la hora de moverse. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vengan a comprar más. Para eso, Christian está dispuesto a ayudarnos, a condición de que una vez esto se resuelva, pueda marcharse bajo protección policial.

Pues acepta. Es la única opción que tenemos por ahora.- la voz de Sherlock surgió de detrás del periódico, aunque casi parecía una grabación, ya que él no se había movido en absoluto.

Ya hemos aceptado. Hoy abrirá la tienda en compañía de Sally. Así, además, evitamos que se intente fugar.

No me digas que Anderson también está en tu brillante plan.

No, por supuesto que no. ¿No lo sabes? Le despedí.- los ojos de Sherlock asomaron de nuevo por encima del periódico.

Has tardado mucho. ¿Qué te ha hecho dar el gran paso, la contratación de esa chica que te tiene robado el corazón?

No.- bufó Greg.- Le eché antes porque estaba obsesionado contigo. Ella entró para cubrir su puesto, precisamente.

Bien.- Sherlock alzó el periódico de nuevo y cambió de página.

¿Te da igual?- Greg le miró incrédulo.

¿Debería importarme? Sólo es un fanático en busca de aprobación que ha llevado su deseo de encajar al límite. Siempre ha sido un "quiero y no puedo".

¡Es una persona, Sherlock!

Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el cuerpo de Luck?

Molly sigue trabajando en él en busca de rastros.

Quizá debería ir yo.

No - se apresuró a responder Greg-. Gracias, pero no. Tú ya estás ocupado investigando la tienda. Y con John.

Puede que con algo más.- Sherlock pasó la página del periódico de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Greg le miró confuso y se acercó con paso lento, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía tan absorto al detective. Cuando se puso a su lado, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sherlock estaba leyendo una columna de opinión.

Sherlock... ¿Qué haces?

Estoy leyendo.

¿Desde cuándo te interesa la opinión de alguien más?

Digamos que esta opinión me interesa mucho. ¿Has visto el nombre de la autora? - Sherlock dejó caer el periódico en la mesa y Greg echó un vistazo. Estaba firmado por Linda H. Watson. Greg frunció el ceño ligeramente.

¿H. Watson? ¿Como John?

¿Por qué no? - Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en la fotografía de una mujer con el pelo rizado, que sonreía con altivez en la fotografía. Su artículo se titulaba: "El genio. ¿Realidad o fraude?" y básicamente, descargaba toda clase de insultos y descréditos hacia el trabajo de Sherlock y John.- Evita que John lea esto.- dijo al notar ruido en la habitación del médico. Greg se apresuró a coger la hoja, que dobló y guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta a toda velocidad. A los pocos minutos, un John más dormido que despierto avanzó por el pasillo en dirección al salón, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Buenos días, Sherlock...- saludó a media voz.- Ah... hola, Greg...- al oír su nombre, el inspector se paró en seco, dándole la espalda con la mano metida en el interior del bolsillo, como si acabaran de darle una descarga. Por suerte para él, John estaba demasiado dormido para darse cuenta.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pasé a saludar...- sonrió él mientras Sherlock miraba por la ventana con un gesto de desesperación.- Y para comentarle a Sherlock las novedades del caso.

Bien... ¿te importa darme un par de minutos...? Prepararé café...

No te preocupes, ya lo he traído yo. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer.- replicó Greg con una sonrisa mientras John desaparecía en dirección al baño.

"Pasé a saludar" - dijo Sherlock con retintín una vez se quedaron a solas.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

Podrías haber respondido tú.- replicó Greg.- Y si no, quédate tú con la hoja, y si John te descubre, apechuga tú con ello.

Ni se te ocurra dejar eso aquí. Si realmente es la hermana de John, lo último que necesitamos es que él se entere de la opinión que le referimos a la única familia que le queda.- replicó Sherlock. Greg sonrió levemente.

Vaya, quién iba a decirlo... tú preocupándote...- dijo burlón.

Ni se te ocurra decírselo.- amenazó Sherlock.- A menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de lo tuyo con esa chica.

Si se te ocurre decir algo al respecto, John se enterará de lo que me acabas de decir.

¿Enterarme de qué? - John, ya más espabilado, había vuelto al salón. Greg y Sherlock se giraron con una sonrisa.

De que Christian ha aceptado cooperar.- John les miró extrañado.

Parecéis un matrimonio mal avenido.- murmuró sentándose en el sofá para echar mano de su café.- Tan pronto parece que os vais a matar como que os reconciliáis...

¿De qué hablas? - protestó Greg.- ¡Sólo he venido a hablar del caso!- John le dio un trago a su café y asintió.

Bueno... ¿y qué más tienes? - tras poner a John al corriente, Greg se marchó llevándose la página del periódico consigo. Sherlock miró a John, que le devolvió el gesto.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Tú quédate aquí y descansa la pierna. Iré a la morgue a echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Luck y pasaré por Baker Street a coger mis cosas. Volveré en unas cinco horas, más o menos, a la hora de comer.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Por cierto, tienes un problema de humedades que va a acabar tirándote los techos encima. ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? - John asintió.

Por ahora, sí.

Pero no estás mal en Baker Street, ¿no?

No. Pero si tengo que volver, hay cosas que tengo que arreglar primero. Por ejemplo, el tema de la consulta.

Ya... bueno... Sólo lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta.- John asintió y Sherlock salió fuera. Por si no fuera poco, además de las resistencias de John y el caso, estaba la hermana de John, cuyas apariciones siempre tenían repercusiones bastante desagradables. Alzó el brazo y se subió a un taxi, dándole la dirección de la morgue. De camino, evitó toda conversación con el taxista y se mantuvo en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tendría que actuar rápido para evitar más complicaciones.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya en la morgue del hospital San Bartholomew, se acercó a Molly.

Quiero ver el cuerpo de Luck.- la joven forense se giró sobresaltada. Ni siquiera le había oído llegar.

¿Por qué?

Estoy investigando su caso y necesito saber si hay restos de drogas en su organismo.- Molly negó echando mano de una carpeta donde tenía los informes con los resultados de todas las pruebas que le había hecho hasta el momento.

No hay marcas intravenosas, ni parece que se lo haya administrado por vía oral. No había nada en su sangre ni su organismo, Sherlock.- el sonido de una puerta abierta y de algo resbalando la interrumpió. Sherlock estaba delante de las neveras y había abierto la que contenía el cuerpo de Luck. Molly suspiró y le dejó los informes al lado del cuerpo con una mueca de molestia.

¿Qué pasa?- Sherlock se detuvo y la miró con cierta sorpresa.

Sherlock, no hay más datos que pueda darte sobre el cuerpo.

Siempre hay algo más.- dijo clavando sus ojos azules en ella. Molly desvió la mirada y suspiró.

Como quieras.

¿Sabes que el pelo suelto te favorece? Te alarga la cara.- al oírle, la forense se sonrojó y sonrió levemente.

Gracias...- Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia el cuerpo de Luck. Echó mano de la lupa que llevaba en el bolsillo y se dedicó a examinar el cuerpo rápidamente, descartando teorías tan rápido como se formaban en su cabeza al observar las heridas y marcas. Pero al verle las manos, sonrió. Molly se acercó a Sherlock entonces.

¿Has encontrado algo?

Justo lo que estaba buscando.- señaló las manos de Luck.- Te has saltado lo más importante, Molly... pero has hecho un gran trabajo aún así.- la forense le miró con ganas de abofetearle, pero se acercó a verle las manos al cuerpo. Ante la palidez de la piel, advirtió que las yemas tenían una textura diferente, una especie de polvo blanco que también estaba debajo de las uñas.

¿Es... la droga que buscabas? - preguntó desconfiada. Sherlock asintió.

Quiero saber qué tipo de droga es, la composición y cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. Intenta localizar el origen, busca pequeños cortes milimétricos en las yemas de los dedos y avísame en cuanto tengas algo.

De acuerdo.- asintió Molly. Sherlock se marchó con paso rápido para poder ir a Baker Street y prepararse una pequeña maleta para no tener que estar yendo de piso en piso constantemente. Allí, la señora Hudson se afanó en echarle una mano, como de costumbre, aunque solía protestar al respecto.

Sherlock, querido, no soy tu criada, sólo tu casera.- le recordó mientras doblaba unas camisas que metió con cuidado en su maleta.

Lo sé, señora Hudson, pero requiero de su ayuda para agilizar esto.- asintió Sherlock mientras metía el microscopio y algunos botes con muestras en un lateral de la maleta.

¿Cómo es que John no quiere volver? ¿No se lo has dicho?

Lo he hecho. Pero no está preparado todavía. Dice que tiene que organizar varias cosas antes de abandonar el piso, como su consulta.

Oh, Sherlock, eso es una tontería. John no suele recibir gente en su casa.- negó la anciana. Sherlock se giró hacia ella.- Es cierto, desde que se mudó allí, apenas habrá recibido diez visitas. Generalmente, es él quien visita a la gente cuando le llaman; me lo contó la viuda de Peggins, que le llamó hace dos meses para que le mirase la cadera. Por lo visto, John le comentó que el barrio no era el mejor y que por eso se movía él a los domicilios.- Sherlock no había pestañeado ni dicho palabra alguna. Por lo general, la hubiera interrumpido, pero aquello le daba otra perspectiva a la situación. John, simplemente, no quería, por lo que fuera, volver. Aún no. Pero no se negaba a convivir con Sherlock. Sherlock cerró la maleta y poco después, volvió a Thames Blv. Quizá era hora de intentar aclarar las cosas.


	15. Chapter 15

De camino a Thames Blv., Sherlock paró para hacer algo de compra. Suponía que John estaba dolido aún, así que tendría que ser paciente. Sería otro caso a resolver, y quizá, el caso más importante de su vida. Una vez en el piso, tras guardar las cosas, se sentó delante de John con su habitual pose: cruzó las piernas y unió las manos delante de la boca en actitud pensativa, con la vista fija en John. El médico, que estaba leyendo el periódico, notó la actitud de Sherlock y dejó el diario en la mesa.

No es cómodo leer si me miras así...- dijo tras un breve titubeo.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué no quieres volver a Baker Street?- preguntó Sherlock. Pese a lo que se había propuesto, la paciencia, a veces, se rendía a su necesidad de respuestas. Casi siempre, de hecho. John suspiró.

La consulta...- comenzó. Pero Sherlock no le dejó continuar.

La consulta no va bien, y no recibes a gente en tu casa desde hace más de un año. Quizá por vergüenza, por las humedades que tiene el piso, o por lo destartalado de este, de ahí que la puerta que aísla el salón esté normalmente cerrada. Quizá porque has dejado que esto te gane la batalla, aunque intentes seguir peleando, o quizá porque intentas demostrarte a ti mismo que puedes sobrevivir a solas cuando es un hecho probado que te resulta muy cuesta arriba.- John le miró con una expresión tranquila, aguantando todas aquellas teorías en silencio.- Dime por qué. No tengo prisa por volver, pero quisiera que fueras sincero conmigo.

Bien...- John se acomodó en el sofá.- Sincero...- dijo antes de carraspear levemente.

Es obvio que no rechazas mi compañía. Estás relajado cuando estoy contigo. Pero no quieres abandonar un sitio que está a punto de venirse abajo.- apuntó Sherlock sin dejar de mirarle. De hecho, no había pestañeado en ningún momento.

Bien...- repitió John, mirándole fijamente, como si se preparase para la batalla de su vida. Y tal vez así fuera.- Sherlock...- John carraspeó ligeramente y se detuvo para coger aire un momento, aunque acabó enmudeciendo durante aproximadamente hora y media.

Es evidente que te cuesta - dijo Sherlock al término de ese tiempo-. Así que es algo que te importa.- añadió con cierta calidez.

Mucho...- asintió John bajando la mirada un momento.- Tres años, Sherlock...- dijo, volviendo a mirarle.- Me pasé... tres años... creyendo una mentira.- añadió con dificultad. Expresar sus sentimientos era una de las grandes tareas pendientes de John.

Lo sé. Quise decírtelo, pero si te hubieras enterado, podrías haberte ido de la lengua sin querer y con la mejor intención. Y entonces, todo se hubiera echado a perder.- explicó el detective sin moverse lo más mínimo.- Sé que fue un poco cruel que apareciese de esa manera. Y sé que me merezco todos y cada uno de los golpes que recibí entonces. Pero si sigues callándotelo todo, acabarás con dos o tres úlceras - tras una breve pausa, Sherlock pestañeó y su tono de voz cambió a uno mucho más resuelto y tranquilo, como el de un niño que hablaba de cómo resolver un nivel en un videojuego-. No tenemos prisa, el caso está suspendido hasta que Molly encuentre cortes y analice la droga del cadáver. Probablemente, tengamos un par de días libres hasta que haya algún resultado.

¿Qué...?- el médico le miró pasmado.

Pues eso - Sherlock ladeó ligeramente la cabeza-. Creía que no tenías problemas de audición, John.

Hace dos minutos me estabas preguntando...

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no estás en condiciones de afrontar ese tema ahora mismo. Posiblemente, en estos dos días puedas reflexionar con calma. Cuarenta y ocho horas, bien invertidas, dan para mucho, John. ¿Por qué no te echas y descansas? Estás algo pálido. Prepararé algo de comer y te lo llevaré a la habitación.- añadió Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina, dejando tras de sí a un boquiabierto John.


	16. Chapter 16

John no logró convencer a Sherlock. Se pasó dos días prácticamente encerrado en la habitación, echado en la cama, sin mucho más que hacer que pensar, leer el periódico o mirar por la ventana. Molly no les había llamado, ni Greg. No había avances. Ni los contrabandistas se pasaban por la tienda, ni se sabía nada de los secuestrados, y Molly no parecía encontrar nada concluyente. En la madrugada del segundo día, Sherlock irrumpió en el dormitorio de John, despertando al médico con un buen sobresalto.

¡Despierta, John!

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Christof está hablando con los hombres que se llevaron a su padre. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a la tienda. ¡Levanta!

¿Qué Christof?- preguntó John mientras se ponía de pie y se calzaba. Al estar esperando el caso, tanto él como Sherlock dormían vestidos.

El hijo del que secuestraron.- explicó Sherlock con impaciencia mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo con John, vigilando que él no bajase rodando al estar aún más dormido que despierto.

Christian, Sherlock... se llama Christian.- le recordó mientras el detective alzaba el brazo para detener un taxi. Una vez dentro, John bostezó largamente. No había dormido más de dos horas y no había tenido aún tiempo de despertarse.

Con suerte, llegaremos antes de que pase nada.- Sherlock miraba por la ventanilla del taxi con la emoción del caso por resolver brillando en sus ojos azules. John se giró hacia él, atontado, preguntándose si aquello era real. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, la puerta estaba cerrada. El interior presentaba signos de violencia, pero ya no había nadie allí. John miró a Sherlock.

Voy a comprobar la parte de atrás.- sin esperar respuesta por parte de su compañero, se apresuró a volver al lugar donde había descubierto el contrabando. Mientras, Sherlock se quedó de pie, ante la puerta, analizando cada detalle.

Cuando llegó al callejón donde estaba la trastienda, John se detuvo e inspeccionó el área. No parecía que hubiera nadie por allí. Con paso lento, se acercó al lugar donde encontró las cajas. Como era de esperar, ya no estaban allí. Se giró hacia el edificio. La puerta trasera estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y no podía forzarla para entrar. Probablemente, incurriría en un delito de allanamiento y lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas. Pero no quería volver tan deprisa sobre sus pasos. Quería hacer algo más. Quería encontrar alguna prueba, algo para avanzar en el caso. Seguramente, las cajas estarían dentro todavía. Y si lograba entrar, podría llevarse una muestra de la droga para dársela a Molly. Quizá Lestrade le podría ayudar. Y seguramente, ya estaría en camino. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. No muy lejos de él, algo derribó la tapa metálica de un cubo de la basura, haciendo que John se girase sobresaltado. Segundos después, un gato pasó corriendo por delante de él. Con un suspiro, se giró de nuevo y echó mano de su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Sherlock.

"_Las cajas han desaparecido de la trastienda. _

_Estarán dentro, supongo. ¿Has avisado a Lestrade?_

_JW."_

La respuesta de Sherlock no se hizo esperar.

"_No seas inocente. No queda contrabando _

_en la tienda. Voy a entrar. _

_SH."_

¿Qué hace ahí?- una voz masculina, fría y agresiva sacó a John de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un hombre vestido con una gabardina y un sombrero. Igual que uno de los que vio en la grabación. El médico no respondió. Alzó una mano tras guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y se apoyó en el bastón. Entre las ropas del hombre reconoció el brillo del cañón de una pistola.- ¿Qué hace ahí?- repitió de nuevo.

Soy amigo de Christian - respondió finalmente-. He venido a buscarle.

La tienda está cerrada.

Lo sé. Pero pensé que podría estar en la trastienda organizando la mercancía. Como siempre la recibe tarde...- replicó esbozando una rápida sonrisa. El chasquido del cargador de la pistola le hizo ponerse serio de nuevo.

La tienda está cerrada.- repitió. John bajó la mano mirando al hombre fijamente.

Así no se trata a los clientes...- dijo con calma, deslizando la mano libre discretamente por su cintura en busca de su pistola. No quería tener que usarla, pero su propia vida estaba en peligro. Y antes que nadie, estaba él.

No me diga...- replicó el hombre burlón, alzando el brazo. John se arrojó a un lado y rodó por el suelo. Un disparo sonó en el aire, impactando en la pared del edificio. Pero el médico no tuvo tiempo de cargar su arma. Un segundo disparo le pasó rozando, impactando en el suelo, obligándole a rodar sobre sí mismo hasta que chocó contra una pared. Dejando de lado su bastón, John se incorporó como pudo y se escondió detrás de un coche, esquivando un tercer disparo de milagro.- ¡No va a esconderse siempre!- vociferó el hombre.- Puedo verle...- dijo con una sonrisa, alzando el brazo de nuevo, y apuntó. El hombre había necesitado nada más más que avanzar dos pasos para que John le quedase a tiro de nuevo a través de las ventanillas del coche. John no dijo nada. Simplemente, esperó en silencio, y al escuchar el chasquido del arma, se agachó. Una lluvia de cristales rotos cayó sobre él al esquivar otro disparo. Entonces, se incorporó y apuntó. Era su turno. Apretó el gatillo. El disparo retumbó en el aire y se hizo el silencio. John se levantó y echó un vistazo. Ante él, aquel hombre yacía en el suelo. Con cautela, cojeando lentamente, se acercó a él, listo para disparar otra vez si era necesario. Pero pronto se dio cuenta. Le había atravesado el corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

En cuestión de segundos, escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercándose hacia él. John apretó los puños y trató de evaluar la situación. Acababa de asesinar a un miembro de una banda, probablemente. Y por lo general, no solían ir solos. El cargador de su pistola estaba prácticamente lleno. Sólo había gastado una bala. Pero estaba de pie, en medio de la calle, y no podría volver atrás. No iba a poder burlar a quien se le acercara volviendo junto al coche. Y no podía correr. Ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Y no había tiempo para buscar su bastón. Podía arriesgarse, girarse y disparar. Pero podía también recibir un disparo a bocajarro, o un disparo directo al corazón por exponerse. Además, localizar a la persona en caso de no tenerla de frente le llevaría algún tiempo. Y posiblemente, no fuese la única. No... tenía que esconderse. Como fuera. Sólo pudo dar un paso. La pierna le falló y cayó al suelo de rodillas con un quejido ahogado. Sobreponiéndose como podía al dolor, el médico se arrastró por la calle y rodó por el suelo en busca de un escondite. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca de él. Tenía tan sólo unos segundos para ocultarse donde fuera y pensar en algo. Por suerte para él, una alcantarilla cercana tenía la tapa abierta. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, John se deslizó por ella y bajó algunos peldaños, más bien aferrándose a ellos con las manos que usando las piernas. Pronto, los pasos se detuvieron y John se estiró para escudriñar el exterior con cuidado de no ser visto. Había una figura agachada junto al cadáver. Pero estaba vestida de negro y el ángulo no le permitía ver bien de quién se trataba. Con un suspiro, volvió a ocultarse y echó mano del móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Sherlock.

"_Márchate. Hay contrabandistas por la zona. _

_Como mínimo, dos, aunque uno de ellos está muerto._

_Yo estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí, sólo sal de aquí. _

_ JW"_

Al poco rato, el móvil se iluminó y vibró en su mano. John maldijo entre dientes al escucharlo sonar. Al intentar silenciarlo, se le resbaló y cayó al fondo. Con una mueca de fastidio, echó mano de su pistola, se agarró a la escalera con una mano y se apoyó en la pierna sana; se estiró de nuevo y escudriñó el exterior, dispuesto a disparar a lo primero que viese. Al comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío – a excepción del cadáver -, John suspiró aliviado y bajó el arma. Con desesperanza, miró abajo. No se veía absolutamente nada, así que podía dar su móvil por perdido y con él, el mensaje que había recibido. Y todos los mensajes que Sherlock le había ido enviando desde que se conocían y que había releído cientos de veces. Tras guardarse el arma, echó mano de su bolsillo y comprobó que el antiguo móvil de Sherlock seguía allí, funcionando. Sin plantearse realmente lo que hacía, lo puso en silencio y se decidió a salir. Cuando apenas había sacado medio cuerpo fuera, algo le agarró del hombro. Sobresaltado, John se resbaló y se precipitó al interior de la alcantarilla, pero rápidamente, algo le frenó agarrándole del brazo, y tiró de él. John no se revolvió. No sabía a qué altura del final de la alcantarilla estaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a comprobarlo. Una vez tendido en la carretera, fuera, alzó la mirada. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites. Sherlock estaba arrodillado ante él, mirándole con seriedad y preocupación.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Sí...- replicó John, aún perplejo.- ¿Cómo...?

No estabas por los alrededores. La tienda estaba cerrada y la alcantarilla abierta. El cadáver está a unos veinte metros de aquí, y puesto que no tienes tu bastón – Sherlock alzó la mano, mostrando el bastón que John había estado buscando -, no has podido ir a ningún sitio más en tan poco tiempo. Arrastrándote y rodando, en cuestión de segundos y en línea recta desde el cuerpo, el mejor escondite está ahí. Además, no hay restos de sangre, por lo que es fácil aguantar agarrado a las escaleras, incluso apoyándose en una sola pierna.- concluyó. John cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

Increíble... no me digas que eras tú el que estaba ahí agachado.

Naturalmente... ¿esperabas a la banda entera?

Sí...

No.

¿Qué? - John abrió los ojos. Sherlock sonrió, disfrutando del momento.

No hay signos de violencia en la tienda. No han forzado la entrada y lo que se ha roto han sido objetivos y material barato, dentro de lo que hay aquí. Es decir, ha sido intencionado. La cámara ha sido desconectada y la grabación no está completa, por lo que Oswald me ha dicho.

¿Eso significa que Christian está compinchado?

Probablemente. O quizá le hayan forzado a cooperar, pese a su pésima relación con su padre.

¿Y entonces, por qué ha venido ese tipo?

Este lugar debe estar vigilado. El contrabando se entrega siempre de noche. Y deben saber que estamos investigando la tienda. Seguramente pensaron en abatirnos por separado, o algo así. No se trataría de una obra maestra del crimen, sino simplemente de detener a los únicos que pueden resolverlo. Si no, ya hubieran atacado a Scotland Yard, pero no, todos están bien.

Vaya, gracias, Sherlock.- protestó Greg acercándose a ellos. John no pudo sino soltar una suave carcajada y se puso de pie con ayuda del detective y del inspector, que enarcó las cejas. A su parecer, John estaba bastante tocado a nivel psicológico todavía.

No debería reírme... es la escena de un crimen, lo sé - dijo John al ver la cara de Greg -. Lo siento.

No importa... explícame qué ha pasado con ese hombre - pidió señalando el cuerpo mientras el equipo de forenses se ocupaba de él. Tras las explicaciones pertinentes, Greg asintió -. De acuerdo, ha sido en defensa propia... igualmente lo tendré que comprobar... ya sabes, una comprobación rutinaria para aclarar esto. Dame tu pistola, te la devuelvo mañana.- pidió. John asintió entregándosela envuelta en unos pañuelos.

Volvamos a Thames - dijo Sherlock -. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí de momento - John asintió y tras recuperar su bastón, echó a andar con el detective en busca de un taxi. Ya en su piso, Sherlock ayudó a John a sentarse y se puso a su lado -. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, sí... ¿por qué, por lo que ha pasado...?

Has perdido tu móvil. Y conservas el otro.

¿Qué... qué otro...? - John tragó saliva y trató de disimular. Pero Sherlock tenía la vista clavada en él, analizando cada detalle, cada mínima mueca, y por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

Mi móvil - John sintió que se quedaba sin aire -. Sé que no permites que la batería se agote. Sé que siempre lo llevas encima y que sigues pagando las facturas a pesar de no usarlo. Sé que has matado a un hombre, y que antes que él, han caído muchos. Por eso sé que no te supone un gran problema. Pero sí te lo supone mi móvil. Dime, ¿estás bien? - John bajó la mirada finalmente, rindiéndose ante las evidencias.

No...

¿Por qué?

Tienes razón... nunca salgo de casa sin él. Nunca permito que se apague. Mi móvil se ha caído a la alcantarilla y probablemente estará roto... dudo que lo encuentre.

Pero no usas el mío. Lo llevas encima, ¿para qué? - John cerró los ojos entonces. Aún sin mirarle, sentía los ojos azules de Sherlock clavados en él. Y súbitamente, la sensación de que se le secaba la boca, de que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y de que se ahogaba le atrapó. Pero no podía evadir ese tema para siempre.

Para convencerme a mí mismo... de que esto es real.

Yo soy real. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

¿Y qué pasa si esto es sólo otra alucinación? ¿Y qué pasa si realmente...? - John se mordió el labio y se detuvo para coger aire.

¿Por qué te contienes? Dilo.

No...

Si no lo haces, jamás mejorarás. No puedes decírselo a tu psiquiatra, pero... a mí sí. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta? - John tragó saliva y miró a Sherlock con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Que me digas que no fingiste tu muerte...


	18. Chapter 18

¿Pasaría algo si te lo dijera, John? - preguntó Sherlock con suavidad. El rostro del médico se descompuso.- ¿Sería algo tan importante?

Sí...- replicó casi sin voz, con la mirada clavada en el detective.- Sí... si no, ¿para qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás si no de vuelta?- preguntó con nerviosismo. Sherlock le puso las manos en los hombros para intentar centrarle.

Estoy aquí. Soy real. No estoy muerto. Todo estaba preparado. Y te debo miles... millones de disculpas, John. Por todo el daño que te he hecho. Pero no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo con esta angustia – mientras hablaba, Sherlock deslizó una de las manos al bolsillo de John, que le miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar -. Sé que me va a llevar mucho tiempo reparar tan sólo un porcentaje mínimo de tu corazón. Pero estoy dispuesto a ello. Será el mayor desafío de mi vida.- continuó mientras cogía su antiguo móvil y lo apartaba de John, que se tensó al instante al verle.

¿Qué haces...?

Todo está bien, John.- replicó Sherlock con calidez. Con calma, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y desbloqueó el teléfono, antes de apretar el botón de apagado. John se revolvió y extendió la mano para intentar detenerle, pálido y tembloroso.

¡No, Sherlock, no! ¡No lo hagas! - Sherlock no respondió. Apartó el brazo, manteniendo el móvil fuera del alcance del médico, mientras le sujetaba por el hombro con la otra mano. Desvió la vista un instante y pulsó la opción de apagado dejando que John lo viese, sin soltarle ni permitirle alcanzarlo. Finalmente, cuando la pantalla del móvil se oscureció definitivamente, arrojó el móvil contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas y se volvió hacia John, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque.

Todo está bien...- repitió -. Aún estoy aquí - John agachó la cabeza, intentando ahogar un sollozo sin éxito. Sherlock le abrazó entonces, en silencio, y permaneció con él el resto de la noche. Tenía que demostrarle que sus temores eran infundados y que lo que más le atormentaba no era real. Pero sólo podía hacerlo enfrentándole a ello. Al cabo de un rato, e puso de pie y se llevó a John a la cocina, consciente de que no podía dejarle solo en ese momento, y le preparó una tila. Después de hacer que se la bebiera, le llevó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama tras arropar al médico -. Sé que lo has pasado muy mal...- susurró -. Lo siento, John... No tienes idea... de cuánto lo siento...

Este capítulo en concreto se lo debo a mi amiga y co-creadora Stef Weasley. De hecho, hace mucho que ella y yo escribimos esta escena. Ella era Sherlock y yo hacía de John, y no puedo dejar de darle las gracias porque sin ella, no hubiera sido capaz de resolverlo. Gracias, Stef.


	19. Chapter 19

Durante la noche, John no se movió apenas. No en las primeras horas de sueño, al menos. La voz de Sherlock le había llevado a tiempos más agradables, donde todo estaba bien, en Baker Street, en aquellos primeros días donde todo era sorprendente al vivir con Sherlock. En el piso, Sherlock tocaba el violín mirando hacia uno de los ventanales; vestía la bata color vino y el pantalón del pijama; la melodía resultaba dulce y suave, pareciendo que Sherlock ignoraba totalmente la presencia de John. El médico sonrió acercándose a él.

Preciosa melodía, Sherlock... ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? - Sherlock permaneció en silencio unos instantes hasta que acalló la melodía con unas manos que de pronto no parecían suyas.

¿Me extrañaste, John?-, cuestionó con una voz que tampoco parecía de él, ésta resultaba menos grave y más cruel. John perdió la sonrisa y se paró en seco.

¿Sherlock...? - El detective, por el momento, no respondió; permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana un poco más, hasta que finalmente se giró, mostrando ser la última persona que John debería esperarse encontrar. A John se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando reconoció aquellos ojos incisivos, aquella sonrisa burlona...

Primer error, Johnny - se mofó Jim Moriarty al arrojar el violín con cierta fuerza, sin importarle que éste se hiciera añicos contra el suelo -. Segunda oportunidad: ¿Me echabas de menos? ¡¿O ES QUE ESPERABAS AL GRAN SHERLOCK HOLMES?! -,exclamó quitándose la bata y arrojándola al suelo. John retrocedió sin aliento, sintiendo cómo se le paraba el corazón.

Tú... no... tú no...- murmuró, tropezando consigo mismo. Al caer al suelo, notó que el suelo de madera no estaba allí; en su lugar, se encontraba el frío y duro suelo del pavimento de la carretera. Y por alguna razón, parecía que estaba pegado a él.

No no, Johnny, anda con cuidado - aconsejó Moriarty como si el estado de John realmente le importase -; ya no hay un Holmes que te proteja - sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia él y quitaba el pasacorbatas que usó el día del juicio-, y tampoco hay un Holmes que detenga mi red.- añadió al bajar la mirada, señalando las telarañas que parecían ajustar al médico al pavimento. John miró al suelo y ahogó un gruñido de protesta.

¡Tú estás muerto! - gritó desesperado, forcejeando con las telarañas, tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno.- ¡Esto no es real!

¿No es real? ¿No es real? - Jim se puso serio.- ¡ENTONCES LLAMA A SHERLOCK! ¡HÁZLO! -, vociferó el criminal de modo desafiante; por supuesto, Sherlock no apareció y Jim se echó a reír burlonamente; inmediatamente, se agachó ante el médico y agitó el pasacorbatas delante de él -¿ves esto, Johnny? Es un zorro; ¿lo conoces? claro que sabes que es un zorro, tendrás mínimamente una pizca de inteligencia, o Holmes te hubiera arrojado como pañuelo usado... representa la astucia y la audacia de un zorro de una anécdota infantil. El zorro que fingía su muerte... El criminal consultor que quedó por encima del ordinario Sherlock Holmes...- John negó con la cabeza, respirando hondo varias veces.

Suponiendo que esto fuese real...- dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, aunque se desvaneció cuando se decidió a hablar de nuevo.- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Aléjate -,advirtió Jim en voz baja cuando posaba aquella mirada en John, -aléjate que ahora puedes; ¿deseas verlo caer? Puede suceder-. Jim guardó silencio y miró a un lado. John siguió su mirada y sintió cómo el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos: Sherlock se estaba acercando a ellos, vestido con la ropa del día de su caída, aunque no hubiera herida aparente en su rostro. No todavía.

John...-, terció Sherlock arrodillándose junto a él; las telarañas no parecían afectarle, y de hecho, podía moverse sobre ellas con total libertad. John le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sherlock... por favor...

¿Quieres jugar de nuevo, Johnny? -, interrumpió Moriarty poniéndose de pie, y comenzó a rondarles cual cazador a su presa.- Un último juego: muerte directa. Vamos Johnny, ¡vamos a jugar!

John, yo...-, comenzaba a decir Sherlock cuando Jim formó una pistola con ambas manos y soltó una carcajada sin alegría alguna. Acto seguido, Sherlock yacía sobre el regazo de John, el cual había alcanzado a ensuciarse con la sangre del detective; un tiro adornaba su frente. John lanzó un grito desesperado y se incorporó en la cama, empapado en sudor; su propia voz le había despertado. Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración acelerada, miró a su alrededor, tratando de centrarse. Sabía dónde estaba. Estaba en Thames Blv. Estaba en su piso. Había ido con Sherlock a investigar un caso de contrabando y había acabado refugiado en una alcantarilla. Había perdido su móvil, y Sherlock había destrozado el suyo. Pero... estaba solo en la habitación. Tembloroso, se incorporó con ayuda de su muleta y echó mano de su pistola. Con paso lento, salió de su habitación; como si volviera a estar de servicio militar, escrudriñó cada rincón, cada esquina, aseguró el pasillo, antes de dar un nuevo paso.

Te ha dañado tanto y sigues corriendo a su lado cual imbécil - dijo Jim; estaba sentado en el salón, con las puntas de los dedos tocándose entre si; usaba un Westwood, por supuesto -. De verdad, Johnny, arriesgas tanto por tan poco.- Mientras Jim hablaba, Sherlock se acercó a John por detrás, hasta situarse a su lado; la ausencia llenaba su mirada y la sangre empapaba los oscuros rizos como el día de la caída.

¡Jim, sal de mi casa o te saco yo! - Vociferó John alzando su arma. Ésta tembló en su mano cuando miró a su lado y vio el estado de Sherlock. El detective ignoró el estado de John al cerrar la distancia entre ambos; la expresión ausente de su mirada se transformó en una gran molestia.

Sólo me retrasas - reclamó Sherlock seriamente; hablaba incluso más frío de lo que sonaba usualmente con Anderson o cualquier desconocido -. Siempre reluciendo las desventajas humanas que sólo reducen posibilidades. No debí saltar por ti... - Durante las palabras de Sherlock, Jim se había situado a un lado del detective, usando esa pequeña sonrisa burlesca, demostrando que adoraba la situación que tenía lugar.

¿Sabías que es un sociópata? No sienten - terció Jim -. Sólo jugó contigo-. Añadió entonando burlesco la última frase. John tragó saliva mirando a Sherlock y se giró hacia Jim.

No es cierto... Sherlock no es como tú crees... - balbuceó, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la imagen que tenía del detective.- Sé lo que he visto... sé lo que viví...

¿No es lo que creo? - cuestionó Jim burlón, y rió cortamente sin alegría alguna -. No lo creo, lo sé. Míralo: más preocupado por sus casos, consternado por los retrasos que le representas...¡Ni siquiera consideró tu dolor al caer! ¿Y ahora cree que con un caso ya puede enmendar tu vida y obtener un perdón? - ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa -. Castígalo, Johnny.

No... esto no es... no es verdad... - John cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, temblando. Tenía que reaccionar. Como fuera. Tenía que hacer que se desvaneciera.

Castígalo, Johnny. - susurró Jim al tomarle la mandíbula con fuerza para obligarlo a ver a Sherlock - ¡MÍRALO! - vociferó y colocó la pistola en su mano de nueva cuenta.- Hazle sufrir, que comprenda tu dolor...-. Concluyó al pararse de nuevo a lado de Sherlock. John se revolvió para obligar a Jim a soltarle.

No vuelvas a tocarme... - siseó cargando la pistola y apuntando al pecho de Jim con ella.- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Gracias por apagar al cerebro, Johnny.- dijo Jim con una sonrisa; John ahogó un grito entonces: Sherlock se encontraba de pie frente a él, las manos alzadas ligeramente frente a sí mientras intentaba detenerlo. John parpadeó confuso, al ver cómo Jim se había desvanecido y sólo quedaba Sherlock. Un Sherlock que nada tenía que ver con el hombre ensangrentado que le había llenado de reclamos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y aunque abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La pistola tembló en su mano, mientras Sherlock le observaba inmóvil.

Dame la pistola, John...- dijo con suavidad, extendiendo la mano lentamente. John se mordió el labio -. Puedes hacerlo, John... vamos, dame la pistola...- insistió. John fijó sus ojos en los de Sherlock, y minutos después, empezó a bajar el arma, entregándosela al detective -. Eso es... - Sherlock cogió el arma y tras ponerle el seguro, la arrojó al sofá -. Todo está bien, John... tranquilo – pidió, acercándose al médico con paso lento para evitarle un nuevo ataque. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, le cogió por los hombros y se lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación, lejos del arma. Allí, se sentó en la cama con él -. ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó, con la mirada fija en John, que no parecía capaz de mirarle a la cara.- John, has aparecido en el salón amenazándome con una pistola y llamándome Jim. ¿Por qué? - insistió. John cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza; al cabo de un rato de silencio, le explicó con cierta dificultad lo que había ocurrido. Sherlock se levantó entonces y se movió por todo el piso con rapidez, buscando la medicación de John. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó a su lado con un vaso de agua, un bote con pastillas y un bol de leche y cereales -. Come. Se te ha pasado la hora de medicarte.- dijo con seriedad, sentándose de nuevo en la cama para asegurarse de que John obedeciera.

Este capítulo lo he escrito con ayuda de mi amiga Stef Weasley. Sé que no quiere que la mencione, pero lo haré de todas formas. Gracias, Stef. Sin ti esto hubiera sido muy diferente.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock pasó el resto de la mañana al lado de John, sin moverse de su lado. Por la tarde, Greg se pasó por el piso para devolverle el arma al médico.

John, hemos hecho las pruebas. Tu versión corrobora los hechos- explicó entregándole el arma. Sherlock se la quitó rápidamente y la guardó con brusquedad en el armario ante la mirada sorprendida de Greg -. Sherlock, ¿qué...?

No puede tener un arma cerca ahora mismo.- dijo con gravedad.

¿Por qué, qué pasa?

¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Observa, por una vez en tu vida! - exclamó Sherlock echándose casi encima de Greg, como un depredador listo para matar. El inspector retrocedió sorprendido. Nunca había actuado así con él directamente.- ¡Observa! - repitió, ahora en un siseo. Greg miró a John y empezó a comprender.

Sherlock, no puedo saber que algo ha pasado nada más entrando por la puerta.- intentó disculparse. Sherlock le miró despectivamente.

Tienes demasiada tranquilidad en tu mente... ¿no te aburres? ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? - Greg le dedicó una mirada asesina al detective y se giró hacia John.

Perdónanos un momento - dijo antes de arrastrar al detective fuera de allí, mientras éste braceaba intentando soltarse. Ya en el pasillo, Greg empotró a Sherlock contra la puerta de la habitación -. Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar de una vez qué pasa y a qué viene semejante ataque?¿Qué estoy haciendo tan mal? - Sherlock se soltó con brusquedad finalmente.

John ha tenido un episodio de enajenación. Ha sufrido alucinaciones y ha aparecido en el salón con otra pistola en la mano.- replicó clavando la vista en el detective, que por un momento le miró con incredulidad.

¿Alucinaciones? ¿Todavía?

¿Tú lo sabías?

Claro que lo sé, entre todos le metimos en la consulta del psiquiatra... Cooperó incluso tu hermano. Pero no sabía que aún las sufría. ¿Por qué piensas que sé algo así? Para eso estás tú, ¿no? - Sherlock fue a decir algo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que la pistola que Greg había devuelto estaba aún en la habitación y sin más explicaciones, apartó al inspector de un empujón para abrir la puerta y entrar en busca de John. El médico no se había movido del sitio. Greg entró detrás de Sherlock.- El arma está descargada.- le informó con calma. Sherlock se giró, sin querer admitir que por primera vez en aquel día, había permitido que sus temores y preocupaciones le ganaran la batalla.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de idiota trabajaría con un arma para corroborar las explicaciones de un soldado y le devolvería el arma cargada? - replicó. Greg suspiró.

Por cierto... han dejado el periódico en el buzón - con un gesto de languidez, el inspector arrojó el periódico al escritorio que John tenía en la habitación -. No hay nada interesante esta vez- añadió. Sherlock echó mano del periódico mientras Greg se sentaba junto a John para intentar charlar con él de algo.

Quizá deberías avisar a Mycroft.- dijo Sherlock mientras pasaba las página del periódico con rapidez. Greg y John alzaron la mirada hacia el detective.

¿Por qué?

Es obvio que John necesita una nueva cita y más medicación. Mi hermano conoce buenos profesionales, pero me inclinaría por que John cambiara de especialista.

¿Por qué? No puedes pretender que después de tres años de terapia, aparezcas tú y en unas semanas esté como cuando os conocisteis - protestó Greg -. John necesita tiempo... y quizá doblar la dosis, pero no sé cuándo tiene que volver a consulta.

Me es indiferente. Hay que adelantarla. No llegaríamos muy lejos en el caso sin John - respondió Sherlock arrojando el periódico al escritorio de nuevo, dedicándole una incisiva mirada al inspector -. Tú pareces tener una buena relación con mi hermano. Aprovéchala.

Sherlock, te estás pasando de dramático - negó Greg -. Iré a buscarle más medicación a John, tú quédate con él, que descanse, y que hable si lo necesita. Vuelvo en media hora.- prometió el inspector antes de marcharse. Sherlock suspiró y se sentó junto al médico.

Vamos, John... no puedo hacer esto solo.- le dijo en voz baja. El aludido suspiró.

¿Cómo voy a ayudarte... si casi te pego un tiro? - preguntó en un murmullo. Sherlock suspiró y se giró para mirarle con pesar.

Me temo que me adelanté al romper el móvil. Quizá rompí, además, el único item de control que tenías. Lo siento, John. No era mi intención... no sabía que te afectaría tanto, creí que lo llevabas mejor...

No tiene importancia... - replicó John. Haciendo un esfuerzo por espabilarse, se incorporó y le echó un vistazo a periódico.- ¿No tenemos avances en el caso...? Quizá deberíamos ir a Scotland Yard y ver qué hay de nuevo en las investigaciones... o preguntarle a Greg cuando vuelva. De todas formas, sigo esperando noticias de Oswald. Quisiera saber cómo han desconectado la cámara y sobre todo, quién. Eso podría ser decisivo en las acciones de nuestro joven dependiente. Y quizá incluso pueda determinar su inocencia o su culpabilidad en este asunto. A fin de cuentas, si él estaba en la tienda y de pronto, la cámara dejó de grabar, pero no hay ninguna acción registrada que justifique eso, significaría que la han desconectado desde dentro. Y sólo Christian está al cargo de la tienda ahora mismo.

A menos que el secuestro de su padre haya sido preparado... - aventuró John, que no se había perdido ni una de las palabras de Sherlock. El detective asintió.

Si por otro lado, la cámara ha registrado algo antes de que deje de funcionar, podríamos presuponer la inocencia de Christian. Al menos, de momento. No tuve la ocasión de investigar a fondo la tienda. A los pocos minutos, estabas envuelto en un tiroteo y tuve que salir corriendo, dejando todo como estaba. Por suerte, Lestrade acababa de llegar, así que todo se quedó tal y como lo dejé.

Entonces, deberíamos ir a ver a Oswald.- propuso John. Sherlock escudriñó el rostro de John y sonrió para sus adentros. La medicación estaba haciendo efecto y poco a poco, el médico volvía a ser el de siempre.

Bien... prepárate.- accedió Sherlock antes de levantarse y prepararse para salir.


	21. Chapter 21

De camino a las oficinas, ya en un taxi, John miró a Sherlock.

¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez Christian apagó la cámara de la tienda porque se lo ordenaron bajo amenaza?

Todo eso se puede comprobar - replicó Sherlock con calma -. Bastaría con observar el lenguaje corporal de Christian, ya que el ángulo no es bueno para ver la expresión de su cara. Además, nuestro dependiente no parece muy dado a expresarse. Pero siempre hay pequeños tics que nos delatan a todos.

¿De verdad? Dime uno.- pidió John. Sherlock ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró al médico.

Tus manos tienen un ligero temblor que desaparece cuando estás tenso.- John suspiró.

Hablaba de ti. Dime un tic tuyo.

Lamentablemente, estoy tan entrenado en el lenguaje corporal que soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo por completo. Y si hubiera algún detalle que se me pasase, lo cual es perfectamente posible... sólo una persona lo notaría.- John enarcó ligeramente las cejas.

¿Quién?

Mi hermano Mycroft.- John suspiró.

Claro... se me olvidaba que sois igualitos.- Sherlock sonrió levemente.

¿Esperabas que te dijera que eras tú? - John desvió la mirada como si hubiera visto lo más interesante del mundo a su lado.- No seas tan pretencioso, John.- añadió.

Una vez de vuelta en las oficinas, Oswald les recibió con una sonrisa Sherlock se acercó a uno de los monitores para revisar las grabaciones del Camera World seguido de John y el propio Oswald. Las siguientes horas se convirtieron en un desfile interminable de imágenes que mostraban a Christian trabajando en la tienda y tratando a los clientes con la misma frialdad con la que les había tratado a ellos. De hecho, todo se repetía hasta que la imagen se desvaneció con la entrada de un par de clientes. Sherlock bufó, frustrado.

¿No hay manera de ampliar un poco la imagen? - propuso John.- Quizá así...

Una vez está grabada, se puede hacer pero con un programa de edición...- asintió Oswald.- Pero si lo queréis todo, vamos a tardar unas cuantas horas.- añadió. Sherlock se giró hacia el hombre, que tragó saliva al ver su expresión seria.- Es verdad, Sherlock... no puedo acelerar el proceso de carga de un programa informático...

Trabaja con el último vídeo.- dijo antes de levantarse y salir de allí. John suspiró y salió tras él. Sherlock estaba fuera de las oficinas fumándose un cigarrillo.

Creía que lo habías dejado.- comentó acercándose a él.

Llevamos horas ahí. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso - repicó Sherlock -. Horas... sin ningún avance.

Ya... escucha, voy al café de la esquina a por algo para comer, ¿te apetece algo?

No. Aún puedo aguantar tres días más.

Sherlock...- reprochó John.

Tú necesitas comer. Tú eres quien está medicándose, y no deberías saltarte las tomas. Yo voy a ver a Lestrade, a ver si hay algún avance en el caso. Tú vuelve aquí y avísame en cuanto notes alguna cosa rara en el vídeo.- John asintió y se marchó en dirección opuesta a la de Sherlock. Tras comprar un par de bocadillos y agua, regresó junto a Oswald y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Por su parte, Sherlock entró en el despacho de Greg, en Scotland Yard. El inspector tenía amontonados varios informes y expedientes en su mesa, y mientras los consultaba, tomaba notas de una forma casi febril en un cuaderno. Al oír la puerta, se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada.

Buenas tardes, Sherlock... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mientras se frotaba la mano dolorida.

¿Estás retomando viejos hábitos? Eso está bien.- replicó el detective, que no se inmutó al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Greg.

Siéntate - se vio obligado a decir, señalando la silla vacía que tenía delante -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Quiero saber si hay avances.

No, de momento no. Tengo la autopsia del hombre que John asesinó en el callejón, y estoy intentando buscar perfiles que puedan relacionarle con alguna banda, o cualquier cosa similar. Pero tengo cerca de treinta informes aquí, y nada de momento.- Sherlock, que se había sentado con elegancia, y cuya expresión no había cambiado en ningún momento, enarcó ligeramente las cejas al oírle hablar de los informes.

¿No se supone que tienes un sistema informático para agilizar las cosas?

Estos son casos recientes. Aún están siendo investigados o están en manos de la justicia, nos están archivados de momento - Sherlock se acomodó en la silla con un suspiro. Greg le miró con seriedad -. ¿Qué pasa? - mientras tanto, en las oficinas, Oswald había acabado de ampliar el vídeo que Sherlock le había pedido y lo revisaba con John por quinta vez. El vídeo mostraba a Christian en el mostrador de la tienda. Un par de hombres se acercaban a él. Uno llevaba una chaqueta vaquera y unos pantalones del mismo tejido. Se cubría la cabeza con una gorra, y tenía el pelo corto, de color claro. El otro tenía el pelo largo, oscuro, sobrepeso, y llevaba ropa ancha, de estilo deportivo. A los pocos segundos, el vídeo llegaba a su fin sin mostrar ninguna actitud violenta.

Mira, John...- Oswald se acercó un poco más a la pantalla.- Esos hombres... no parecen agresivos, no tienen armas...- John contempló la imagen.

Si son quienes creemos, no necesitan armas. Sólo dar una orden. Pero pásalo otra vez.- pidió.

¿Has visto algo? - preguntó Oswald con curiosidad.

Puede... - tras revisar el vídeo de nuevo, John sonrió levemente.- Hay algo... extraño en cómo se mueve. Fíjate... Apenas sí mueve los brazos. Con los otros clientes sus movimientos eran más naturales. ¿Por qué con estos no? - un nuevo visionado a cámara lenta le arrancó una sonrisa triunfal.- Me voy, Oswald... necesito comprobar una cosa en la tienda. Tú quédate ahí y vigila la cámara. Te llamaré en media hora.- prometió levantándose. Oswald sonrió un tanto perdido.

Muy bien...

¿Por qué no piensas? - Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en Greg.- Analicemos lo que tenemos. ¿Quién os dio el aviso de que la cámara de seguridad de Camera World estaba desconectada?

La empresa de Simply Insurance.

¿Por qué no estaba Scotland Yard pendiente del único testigo que es sospechoso y que ha aceptado cooperar?

Había alguien asignado.- se defendió Greg.

¿Y dónde está? - espetó Sherlock.

Salió a comprobar la zona cuando se acercaba la hora del reparto. ¿Quién te avisó a ti?

La misma empresa. ¿Dónde está el hombre que estaba asignado al caso?

Aún estamos buscándole.

Es decir... - Sherlock se acomodó en la silla de nuevo y juntó las manos por las yemas de los dedos al tiempo que clavaba la vista en el inspector. Éste suspiró con resignación. Ya sabía lo que se le venía encima.- Scotland Yard pierde un hombre. Nuestro testigo recibe una visita mientras la cámara de seguridad deja de funcionar misteriosamente. Cuando nos ponemos en marcha, John es atacado por un hombre y debe matarlo en defensa propia. La tienda, por otro lado, tiene material desperdigado por el suelo, simulando un forcejeo o un robo.

¿Simulando?

¡Pues claro! Todo lo que estaba por el suelo es material barato. En las cintas se ve a Christian atendiendo a la gente de manera regular, pero son pocos clientes para mantener una tienda, a menos que... - Sherlock separó las manos y las elevó como si quisiera manejar una orquesta.

… las compras sean elevadas... - completó Greg con la mirada perdida.

Exactamente. Y si se tratase de un robo con agresión, los materiales estarían por el suelo porque cayeron en medio de la pelea. Fueran los que fueran, ¿no te parece? Volviendo a nuestro cadáver, ¿quién, con un "robo", y la desaparición de dos hombres, se dedica a intentar matar a un tercero? Es más que obvio que está vinculado a la banda de algún modo. Se lo dije a John. Iban a por nosotros. Saben que estamos detrás de ellos y que somos una amenaza real... aunque quizá también teman algo de Scotland Yard.- concedió rápidamente, bajando la voz. Greg suspiró y cerró el cuaderno con pesadez. Sherlock echó un vistazo a la mesa entonces -. Aún así, buen trabajo... juntando datos. Quizá nos sean útiles más tarde. Por cierto, ¿tienes el periódico? - el inspector no dijo nada. Se limitó a señalar una esquina de la mesa. Entre las carpetas de los informes, estaba el periódico del dia.- Gracias.- tras hacerse con él, Sherlock se incorporó y salió de allí. Sally se acercó a la oficina casi de inmediato.

Jefe, ha llamado Molly desde san Barts. El cuerpo no tiene nada más para nosotros y pregunta si pueden ocuparse de él.- Greg dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa.


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras tanto, Sherlock, ya en la calle, abrió el periódico directamente por la sección de cartas al editor y las columnas de opinión. Como esperaba, había un nuevo artículo firmado por Linda H. Watson. El artículo rezaba:

_Ya hace algún tiempo que me propuse demostrar la verdad. He estado investigando todo lo que me ha sido posible para poder traeros la verdad. Ahora que Sherlock Holmes está de vuelta, no puedo sino darme cuenta de cómo la opinión pública está seriamente cegada por un par de casos más o menos espectaculares, y hacen que se tome a ese detective como algo que no es: un héroe. Y quisiera mostraros la otra cara de la moneda, porque la única manera de que la gente pueda tener una opinión completa pasa por conocer todos los hechos. _

_Soy consciente de que muchos de los casos que el señor Holmes y su ayudante reciben son a través del blog que escribe este último, constatado por Scotland Yard. El propio inspector G.L. me lo confirmó personalmente. Ahora bien, ¿os parece profesional? ¿Cuántos de vosotros contactaríais con Scotland Yard a través de un blog si tuviérais algún problema? Además, y aunque suene muy espectacular, y aunque es cierto que en la página se leen un montón de casos resueltos, si uno los revisa todos, se encuentra con otros tantos sin resolver todavía. _

_Algunos, porque tuvieron un mal final, como el de "La rubia con manchas". Otros, como el titulado "El intérprete de frikadas", el del portátil derretido, el crucero de Tilly Brings, el caso del profesor de yoga, que se ha titulado "Las velas de la muerte"... son casos que no son serios. ¿Cómo se puede confiar en un detective que dedica el tiempo a cosas como esa, pero no puede completar el misterio de por qué un hombre aparece en medio de ninguna parte, en el maletero de un coche, muerto, sin testigos ni nada que indique lo ocurrido? _

_Por lo que he podido averiguar, las entrevistas con el señor Holmes pasan por una breve exposición del caso bajo una exigencia por parte del detective: no se le puede aburrir, o rechazará el caso inmediatamente. ¿Qué clase de profesional hace eso con una persona que sufre? En el mismo blog, he podido leer cómo una mujer llamada Siobhan Whelan, una viuda, pedía de manera angustiosa ayuda. Había enviudado recientemente pero no se le permitía ver el cuerpo de su marido y creía que escondían algo. Tiempo después, se puso en contacto con el señor Holmes, de nuevo a través de los comentarios del blog de su ayudante, para saber si había algún avance. ¿La respuesta del señor Holmes? "Está muerto. Fin del tema."_

_Parece que nuestro "Hat-man" y su compañero "Robin" no tienen claro cómo dirigirse a quienes contactan con ellos. Aunque el ayudante del señor Holmes parece más sensato, quizá debido a su experiencia en la guerra de Afganistán y al hecho de ser médico, pero enorgullecerse de los títulos que la prensa sensacionalista les ha dado me parece casi ridículo. No es tiempo de comportarse como niños y ocultarse detrás de gorritas orejeras, sino de dar la cara._

_No se puede evitar que las preguntas se arremolinen en torno a la figura del señor Holmes después de todo lo ocurrido. Aún hay mucho que explicar. Aún tiene que explicarnos a todos por qué llevó a un civil inocente, a Richard Brooks, ante la justicia, acusándolo de ser un genio del mal que él inventó, probablemente bajo amenaza. Y no digo esto de manera gratuita. Su ayudante llevó el mensaje a la prensa, y decía expresamente: "Yo creé a Moriarty para mi propio propósito. Soy un fraude". Sin duda, la prensa se ha hecho eco de todo esto. Hasta el telediario, que hace poco sacudió Londres con la noticia de su regreso, insistió en una idea que ya salió a la luz en su día: todos los miembros del jurado recibieron un e-mail amenazador; a pesar de todo, finalmente, el fallecido Richard Brook fue declarado inocente. Tarde, ya que se encontró su cadáver en la azotea del San Bartholomew, justo el mismo día que el señor Holmes decidió hacernos creer a todos que había muerto. Y se llevó a un inocente por delante. _

_Por supuesto, la noticia del regreso del señor Holmes ha provocado una avalancha de reacciones. Hordas de fans esperan con ansia actualizaciones en el blog del ayudante del señor Holmes. Aunque es justo admitir que en estos días, las calles de Londres son más seguras, también. Quizá muchos piensen que la figura del que se autodenomina como detective consultor es una especie de justiciero que opera desde las sombras y mantiene a los criminales a raya. Pero no puedo sino insistir en el blog, cuya dirección dejaré al final de esta columna. _

_En otras de las entradas que se pueden leer en el blog, concretamente en "El ataúd vacío" y "El gigante venenoso", el ayudante de nuestro detective asegura que el señor Sherlock Holmes es como una droga para él. Quisiera insistir en esto. Un soldado con una hoja de servicios brillante, por lo que he podido saber, acaba cooperando con el único detective consultor del mundo porque es como una droga para él. Esto corrobora lo que intentaba explicar al principio de esta columna: Sherlock Holmes __es un peligro público.__ Ha doblegado a un __soldado__, debo insistir en ello, y es más que probable que Scotland Yard le tenga en sus filas para controlarle. Además, en el blog se mencionan casos misteriosos que podrían suponer un riesgo para los civiles, como se menciona en el caso "Un elefante en la habitación"._

_Ahora tienen toda la información en sus manos. Confío en la inteligencia del pueblo británico para entender cuál es la verdad y el riesgo que entraña para todos seguir con esta fiebre pro-Sherlock. Este hombre, por más genio que sea, actúa como un niño en una juguetería. Pero sus juguetes son asesinos que toman civiles como víctimas, y a él le divierte resolverlo, pero no se lamenta si alguno no sale bien. No se preocupa por las víctimas, sólo por tener un caso no resuelto a sus espaldas. Antes de que esto llegue más lejos, por favor, valoren en quién depositan su confianza. Scotland Yard está llena de grandes profesionales._

_Y para que puedan corroborar lo que digo, la dirección del blog es la que sigue:_

_johnwatsonblog co uk_

_ Linda H.W._

Cuando acabó de leerlo, Sherlock arrojó el periódico a una papelera cercana y se encaminó hacia la editorial. El periódico pertenecía a "The Telegraph", denominado conservador, aunque últimamente más ligado al Partido Centralista, y de interés general, tanto en la versión digital como en la versión en papel. De camino, se hizo con unas gafas de pasta negra, unos vaqueros, un jersey a rayas blancas y azules, un bolígrafo, folios, sobres y una carpeta para guardarlo todo. Además, se hizo con un bolso de estilo deportivo para guardar su ropa y tras colgárselo a modo de bandolera, se adentró en la redacción del periódico. En la recepción había una joven de unos 26 años, rubia, vestida formalmente, apuntando citas y pasando eventos de una agenda a otra mientras hablaba por un teléfono inalámbrico sujeto a su oreja con una pinza. Al notar la presencia de Sherlock, le hizo un gesto para pedirle que esperase. Al colgar la llamada, alzó la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Buenos días - sonrió él ampliamente-. Soy de la facultad de periodismo, tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la redacción de un periódico y quería hablar con Linda... H... W, no sé su nombre completo... Quiero basar mi trabajo en ella.- añadió con un tinte soñador en su voz.

Es un encanto - sonrió la muchacha-. Pero Linda ha salido. Si quiere, puedo llevarle con su jefa de sección y tal vez pueda empezar el trabajo con ella.- propuso. Sherlock ocultó una mueca de desagrado y se obligó a sonreír aún más ampliamente.

¿Lo haría? Se lo agradecería mucho, ¡estoy loco por empezar! - la recepcionista rió suavemente y asintió, marcando un número en su teléfono y dejando un breve recado. A los pocos minutos, una mujer castaña con el pelo por los hombros, de cuerpo exuberante, con la piel tostada por el sol y una amplia sonrisa, vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta de lycra roja a media manga y un escote redondeado, se acercó a él.

Buenos días.- saludó con un marcado acento latino.- Me llamo Rocío. Soy la jefa de sección, tengo entendido que estás buscando a alguien.- dijo amablemente extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla. Sherlock sonrió y le devolvió el gesto efusivamente.

Un placer, Rocío... yo soy Philip Swanson.- la aludida asintió y echó a andar de nuevo al interior de la oficina, seguida por Sherlock.

¿Eres de la facultad? - al verle asentir, Rocío soltó una risilla alegre.- Qué recuerdos... Bueno, cuéntame, ¿de qué va tu trabajo?

Quiero basar mi trabajo en el de Linda H.W. Adoro sus columnas de opinión, y me encanta que sea capaz de levantar ampollas en la opinión pública con sus argumentos.- sonrió. Rocío asintió.

Sí, es muy buena...

Vaya, con esa ensoñación en la voz, cualquiera diría que están saliendo juntas.- bromeó Sherlock. Ella rió suavemente.

De hecho, así es. Pero está fuera, ha tenido que ir a cubrir un evento que se va a hacer en honor de ese Sherlock Holmes.- dijo, perdiendo la sonrisa de manera súbita.

Veo que usted y ella comparten un pensamiento similar... - comentó Sherlock.

Por supuesto. Esa sabandija hizo que muriese un inocente.- añadió, con un tinte hostil en su voz.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué le afecta tanto...? ¿Conocía usted a Richard? - Rocío miró a Sherlock y le sonrió, tratando de mostrarse amable.

No soporto las injusticias, eso es todo. Ella y yo compartimos ese punto de vista.

Ya... - Sherlock echó mano de un folio y empezó a apuntar rápidamente.- Pero tengo una curiosidad que me muero por despejar, por favor, dígame que usted me lo va a revelar... es algo que necesito saber desde la primera vez que leí una columna suya, por favor, por favor...- suplicó con todo el entusiasmo que pudo, arrancándole una carcajada a la mujer.

Bueno, depende de lo que sea...

¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Linda? ¡Me matan esas iniciales!


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras tanto, John se reunió con Greg en el Camera World.

He venido lo más rápido que he podido - dijo el inspector bajándose del coche patrulla -. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

No, unos cinco minutos.- negó John.

Vale... explícame para qué me has pedido que te abra la tienda.- pidió Greg mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del negocio, que estaba acordonado por la policía.

Creo que he encontrado una evidencia de que Christopher se fue... no exactamente por voluntad propia, sino que jugó un papel y se las apañó para avisarnos.- explicó John entrando en el local.

John, intenta no mover nada de como está. Por si acaso hay alguna prueba... algo que pueda sernos útil y que hayamos pasado por alto.- pidió Greg. John asintió.

Claro, tranquilo... yo voy al mostrador - el inspector asintió y le dejó a su aire mientras miraba más detenidamente el lugar. John se situó justamente donde había visto que estaba Christian por última vez cuando vio el vídeo -. Vale... veamos, Christian estaba aquí... - murmuró -. Los dos tipos estaban al otro lado del mostrador. Él apenas se movió y la cámara... que está justo encima de nosotros, dejó de funcionar. Pero... ¿cómo...? Oye, Greg, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ponerte delante de mí? - el inspector, que estaba agachado revisando el suelo con cuidado, se acercó a John con curiosidad.

Claro... ¿para qué?

Veamos, si yo fuese a apagar la cámara... tendría que moverme, ¿no? Pero él no lo hizo. ¿Sabes si hubo algún apagón en la zona? - Greg negó.

No, además esta calle nunca ha tenido un apagón que se cargue una cámara de vigilancia. Pero no, no se registró ninguna subida de tensión, ni nada así.

Vale... - John suspiró.- En el vídeo, Christian apenas sí se movió del sitio. Es decir, es algo que se activa fácilmente, con discreción... algo que tú no deberías percibir.- John bajó la mirada hacia el mostrador. Greg ladeó la cabeza.

Deja que eche un vistazo, tú no fuerces la pierna.- se ofreció.

No, no, quédate ahí. Tienes que decirme si ves algo o no.- insistió él. A tientas, pasó la mano por debajo del mostrador. Rápidamente, apartó la mano con una mueca de desagrado.

¿Qué pasa? - Greg se puso serio, temiéndose lo peor. A fin de cuentas, cada vez que trbajaba en un caso con Sherlock y John, acababa encontrándose trozos de miembros por ahí como si tal cosa: una lengua, un dedo, un ojo... y por supuesto, asistía, ya con resignación, a ver cómo Sherlock, entusiasmado, recogía aquello y se lo guardaba para experimentar después en Baker Street.

Un chicle... este tío es un cerdo...- se quejó John apartando la mano mientras Greg trataba de ahogar una risilla sin mucho éxito. Con un suspiro, tras limpiarse la mano con un pañuelo, volvió a su comprobación hasta que su rostro cambió a una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Bueno, Greg, prepárate por si esto no es lo que yo pienso... - dijo. Greg asintió y dio un aviso a Scotland Yard y a Simply Insurance para que estuvieran alerta sin perder de vista a John.

Cuando quieras...

Vale, veamos... si Christian estaba donde estoy yo, y tú estás en uno de los lugares que ocuparon los dos hombres... si yo hago algo bajo el mostrador... ¿lo notas? - John giró la muñeca para no perder el contacto de lo que había encontrado.

No. La ropa impide que pueda ver la musculatura del brazo cambiar si haces algo.- explicó Greg. John asintió y cogió su móvil para llamar a Oswald.

Por favor, fíjate en el monitor.- pidió cuando éste contestó su llamada. Acto seguido, John apretó un pequeño botón que había localizado. Un segundo después, saltaron todas las alarmas de la tienda. John suspiró y siguió tocando por debajo del mostrador mientras Greg daba aviso a Scotland Yard de no interferir. Justo al lado del botón que hizo saltar la alarma, había un nuevo botón. John lo apretó sin dudar y saludó a la cámara del techo mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor. Las alarmas cesaron en ese mismo instante y John colgó la llamada. Greg miró al médico expectante.

Bueno... ¿qué acaba de pasar?

Rocío sonrió y miró a Sherlock.

Se llama Harriet.- respondió finalmente.

Entonces, ¿por qué firma como Linda, es acaso un homenaje a su madre fallecida? - la expresión de Rocío cambió y su sonrisa se perdió, dando paso a una incontrolable ira.

¿Quién eres tú?

Sherlock Holmes - respondió él mientras se quitaba las gafas con una sonrisa, antes de encararse con ella -. He venido a responder a esa ola de despropósitos que ha vertido en los periódicos, pero ya que no está, le dejaré esto.- dijo entregándole un sobre a la mujer que tenía delante.- Me es indiferente lo que piensen de mí, en realidad. No me conviene ser de dominio público. Pero esto no es por mí. Es por... bueno, ya sabrá usted de quién hablo.- añadió con una falsa amabilidad.

Por John Watson.- replicó ella sin mirarle. Sherlock asintió y se acercó un poco más a Rocío.

Es muy rastrero que alguien sea capaz de intentar hundir a su propio hermano. Pero es casi peor que esa persona aún reciba amor por parte de alguien que está aún más incapacitado. Si no dejan de verter injurias y calumnias sobre mí en el periódico, me veré obligado a actuar. Esa carta es sólo un anticipo de todo lo que podría llegar a hacer. Y usted sabe muy bien que eso es lo último que le conviene a su periódico... y a su relación con "Linda".- sin más, Sherlock abandonó la redacción dejando a la mujer allí, sin habla y con el sobre en la mesa. Una vez en la calle, el móvil emitió un pitido al recibir un mensaje de John.

"_Desconectó la cámara. La alarma le hubiera puesto en peligro, _

_pero desconectar la cámara es otra manera de llamar la atención, _

_mucho más silenciosa. Ahora mismo está en marcha y los de _

_Simply Insurance están grabándonos a Greg y a mí. Al menos, _

_ya sabemos cómo lo hizo y podemos presuponer que quizá _

_Christian sea inocente y esté cumpliendo su papel de chivato a la perfección._

_ JW"_


	24. Chapter 24

Al poco rato, John recibió un mensaje de Sherlock como respuesta.

"_Quédate ahí. Estoy de camino. _

_SH"_

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Greg, que iba a cerrar la puerta de la tienda. John se giró hacia él.

No, espera... Sherlock viene para acá. - Greg suspiró y asintió, entrando en la tienda con el médico de nuevo. Allí, John se apoyó en el mostrador para estar algo más cómodo mientras Greg se paseaba por la tienda con cuidado de no mover nada de donde estaba.

¿No sabes cuánto va a tardar? - preguntó el inspector. John negó.

No... De hecho, creí que estaba contigo.

Bueno... vino, pero tuvo que marcharse. No me dio más explicaciones - titubeó Greg, intentando evitar el tema del periódico -. Oye, John...

Dime.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, verás... desde que ha vuelto Sherlock, has ido mejorando... y de hecho, te veo cada vez más implicado con este caso. Estoy notando que te estás entusiasmando bastante con esto, y aunque me alegro muchísimo por ti... bueno... ¿estás seguro de que es la mejor decisión? Sigues necesitando terapia y aún no estás recuperado de lo que pasó... bueno, ya sabes... - dijo con dificultad, refiriéndose al falso suicidio de Sherlock. John le escuchó en silencio.

Es cierto que creí que no iba a implicarme tanto - reconoció -. Pero... tampoco puedo mantenerme al margen.

A eso es a lo que me refiero... en unas semanas, Sherlock ha conseguido más que nosotros en tres años. Y no me parece del todo mal, pero... no sé, me preocupa que esto no acabe bien para ti. Sabes que Sherlock es un tipo inestable, y no creo que se le ocurra hacer lo mismo otra vez...

Greg, yo no estoy comprometido con Sherlock. Simplemente le estoy ayudando a resolver esto, digamos... por los viejos tiempos. Y debo confesar que hacer esto me hace sentir más vivo y más útil que todas las urgencias nocturnas.

John... Sherlock no ha cambiado su interés hacia ti en este tiempo. Y tarde o temprano, te acabará colocando en una situación comprometida de la que tendrás que salir tú solo porque nadie podrá hacerlo por ti.

Ya lo ha hecho - John desvió la mirada -. Intentó hablar conmigo sobre todo lo que tenía que decirle.

¿Lo hiciste?

No. Me quedé en blanco. No pude articular una sola palabra - suspiró John -. Me dio dos días para pensar, pero entonces, el caso se reactivó y casi me mataron en el callejón.

Menuda vuelta a la acción, ¿eh...? - Greg sacudió la cabeza. John le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Al poco rato, Sherlock apareció en la puerta del local, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

¿Qué hacéis ahí clavados? - preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Estáis haciendo confesiones? - Greg suspiró.

Más bien, estamos esperándote. ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?

Porque la otra vez no pude averiguar nada. No tuve tiempo.- Greg se encogió de hombros y salió fuera.

Te dejo campo libre.- dijo a su paso; ya en la calle, se encendió un cigarrillo y se limitó a esperar. Sherlock, mientras tanto, sin moverse de donde estaba, echó un vistazo a la habitación.

¿Habéis cambiado algo?

No - replicó John. Sherlock asintió y se agachó para poder escudriñar el suelo ante la mirada incrédula del soldado -. Sherlock, ¿qué haces?

Busco pruebas - replicó él echando mano de su lupa -. Ya habéis comprobado todo lo evidente. Pero siempre se os pasan cosas por alto...

¿Como qué, la tierra de sus zapatos? Sherlock, por favor, ¿cuántas personas pueden haber venido a la tienda? ¿Cuántos de ellos eran contrabandistas? ¿Cuántos no? ¿Crees de verdad que quedará alguna muestra que no esté contaminada?

Siempre queda una muestra lo suficientemente útil.- replicó Sherlock mientras iba moviéndose a gatas por la tienda. John suspiró.

Te vas a cortar con los cristales.

Eso no tiene importancia, John.- Sherlock se detuvo junto a John y sin miramientos, le levantó una de las piernas. El médico dio un respingo y se agarró a la mesa antes de que Sherlock le hiciera caer.

¡¿Qué haces?! - espetó.

Lo siento.- Sherlock no había mirado a John en ningún momento, y de hecho, seguía sin soltarle mientras escudriñaba el suelo.- ¿Te importa sentarte en la mesa? - John suspiró y obedeció de mala gana. Sherlock sonrió deteniéndose justo donde Greg había estado.- Siempre queda algo.- repitió antes de coger un envase de plástico y un cutter y raspar el suelo ante la mirada incrédula de John.

¿Cómo sabes que esa es la muestra que necesitas? - Sherlock se puso de pie por fin y miró a John.

Sencillo. Los últimos en entrar en este lugar se detuvieron aquí y nadie limpió cuando se marcharon. En estos días ha hecho muy buen tiempo, así que, ¿por qué alguien tendría barro en el calzado?

Porque ha pasado por una zona con agua...

Descartando los parques, que tienen los sistemas de riego por la mañana y a media tarde, y alguna posible avería en algún lugar, tenemos un lugar con agua presente todo el año. En cualquier momento, en cualquier época, un lugar donde el agua jamás desaparece.- explicó mirando a John fijamente. Éste sintió un escalofrío.

El Támesis... - Sherlock sonrió como un depredador cercando a su presa.

Exacto. ¿Dónde encontraron el cuerpo de Luck?

Alrededor del Támesis...

Muy bien, John... un análisis en el laboratorio nos dirá si realmente es la persona que buscamos.

Aunque lo sea... no tenemos gran cosa en las grabaciones... Siempre se cubren.

Pero Christian está cooperando con nosotros, ¿no? Él identificará sin problemas a los contrabandistas una vez demostremos que fueron los últimos que vimos en la cinta de seguridad. Vamos a San Bartholomew. Además, necesito saber si Molly tiene algo más para nosotros sobre Luck.


	25. Chapter 25

Una vez en los laboratorios de la morgue, Sherlock se sentó delante de un microscopio para analizar la muestra de tierra que había encontrado. Mientras tanto, John se acercó a hablar con Molly.

Hola, John, ¿cómo estás? - saludó ella mientras rellenaba unos informes en la oficina. Él sonrió amablemente.

Estoy bien... ¿cómo va todo por aquí?

Como siempre... trabajando a marchas forzadas para Scotland Yard y para Sherlock. Greg y él son unos explotadores - bromeó la forense, arrancándole una risilla a John -. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Quería saber si tienes algo más sobre Luck. Sherlock está ahí fuera investigando una muestra de tierra que ha encontrado.- explicó John. Molly asintió.

Ya veo, te manda a hacer el trabajo sucio - bromeó antes de buscar el informe en el registro del ordenador -. Vale, lo tengo aquí. Luck Penn... veamos... cocaína mezclada con talco y procaína en los dedos pero no ingerida... - leyó en la pantalla – tiene... algunos cortes en las yemas de los dedos. Son muy finos y superficiales, así que puedo entender que tocó algo afilado pero no con la fuerza suficiente como para herirse. Y a juzgar por el estado de las heridas y cómo la piel ha reaccionado a tener la droga situada ahí todo este tiempo, además de compararlo al estado de las otras heridas que tiene en el cuerpo... esos cortes y la cocaína llegaron ahí antes de su muerte. Pero no mucho antes, puede que una o dos horas antes. He logrado extraer algo de uno de los cortes, es como un pequeño cristal... pero no sé exactamente de dónde viene.- John sonrió ampliamente.

Yo sí... creo que sí. ¿Me puedes dar el cristal?

Claro... pero no lo pierdas.- pidió Molly intranquila. John asintió.

No te preocupes. Sólo quiero corroborar una cosa, en cuanto lo haga, te lo devuelvo - prometió. Molly asintió y fue en busca de otro contenedor de plástico donde estaba la pieza. John sonrió amablemente -. Gracias, eres la mejor.- la forense sonrió desviando la mirada.

Oye, John... algún día, me gustaría... digo, me pregunto si podríamos... tú y yo... bueno... salir... - titubeó.

¡Lo encontré! - exclamó Sherlock desde el otro lado de la sala.- ¡John, mira esto! - añadió con un tinte triunfal en la voz. John sonrió suavemente y miró a Molly.

Claro, claro que sí - respondió él sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que ella había querido decirle, y se alejó para atender el descubrimiento de Sherlock junto con la forense, que trataba de disimular su frustración ante la interrupción como podía -. Vale, Sherlock, ¿qué has encontrado? - preguntó pacientemente. El detective sonrió mirando la muestra como si acabase de encontrar lo más hermoso de la creación.

¡Tierra con salitre y restos de hierro!

¿Qué? - las caras de incredulidad de John y Molly no se hicieron esperar. Sherlock se apartó del microscopio y les miró, incapaz de entender el por qué de su reacción.

¿Qué pasa? ¡Estoy muy cerca de resolver el caso, y todo gracias a esto! - John suspiró y se sentó en un taburete.

A ver, Sherlock... explícanoslo más despacio. ¿Por qué dices eso? - Sherlock sonrió mirándoles a los dos.

No me puedo creer que no os deis cuenta... ¡Es una pieza clave en el caso!

Vale, salitre... en Londres.- John miró a Sherlock aún más incrédulo. El detective asintió, como si estuviera molesto al ver que no le comprendían.

Sí, salitre. Verás, el Támesis comunica con el mar del norte. Y más de una vez, hemos visto criaturas marinas que se han equivocado de camino y han aparecido en el río, ¿no os suena haber escuchado en las noticias que una ballena apareció en el Támesis?

Sí, yo la vi, estaba en uno de los viajes por el río que normalmente cogen los turistas...- comentó Molly.

Sí, gracias - interrumpió Sherlock , ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de John -. El mar remueve el lodo del fondo del río. Por eso normalmente el agua es marrón. Además, aún hay restos de contaminación, aunque ya son muy leves, gracias a la limpieza que se hizo del río y que en el 2008 hizo que el Támesis sea hoy uno de los ríos más limpios del mundo.

Abrevia.- pidió John.

El barro que encontré en la tienda corresponde al tipo de tierra del lecho del Támesis, así como el salitre.

¿Y qué pasa con los restos de hierro? - preguntó Molly. Sherlock sonrió.

Es lo más importante. Actualmente, se está extendiendo el ferrocarril hasta los puertos para llevar la carga a los barcos mercantes. En un principio, pensé que podría corresponder a la zona del London Thamesport. Pero está demasiado lejos de aquí. Nadie recorre tanta distancia para una operación de contrabando, y además, el cuerpo de Luck se encontró también cerca del Támesis. Molly, ¿tienes algo sobre eso?

No... como sabíamos dónde fue hallado el cuerpo, no le di mayor importancia... - se excusó la forense. Sherlock suspiró.

No importa. Siempre se puede volver y conseguir otra muestra.- dijo con frialdad. John miró a Sherlock con seriedad.

Oye... Molly no tiene la culpa. Ahora dime, ¿por qué relacionas al cuerpo con el contrabando y qué pasa con el hierro?

El hierro de una zona en obras es algo normal en el suelo. Las partículas se desprenden cuando se trabaja con él y cabría encontrar una cantidad veinte veces superior a la que tengo aquí. Pero hay otra zona, junto al puerto, en Royal Pier, que almacena las cargas en un descampado y de ahí se trasladan a los barcos. El nivel de hierro y metales es más reducido, perteneciente a los contenedores y lo que se pueda desprender de ellos. Encaja y tiene mucho más sentido con lo que tengo aquí. Nuestra víctima se encontró en una zona cercana a esta, seguramente más cerca del agua con la esperanza de que la corriente lo arrastrara... como siempre intentan los asesinos de baja calaña. Y eso nos lleva directamente a los puertos del Támesis, concretamente, al de Royal Pier, de donde también zarpan varios barcos en dirección a otros puertos más cercanos al mar del Norte.

Parece que intentan escapar.- aventuró John.

¡Exactamente! - exclamó Sherlock.- ¡Saben que estamos detrás de ellos y que la única manera de escapar es salir de Gran Bretaña!

¿Eso significa que intentarían huir a otro país? ¿A Bélgica, por ejemplo? - comentó Molly. Sherlock se giró hacia ella como si la viera por primera vez.- ¿He... dicho algo malo...? - preguntó ella.

John, llama a la Autoridad del Puerto de Londres. Deprisa. Yo avisaré a Lestrade.- dijo acercándose a la forense para darle un beso en los labios antes de salir de allí para llamar a Greg.


	26. Chapter 26

Mientras John se ocupaba de cumplir la petición de Sherlock y Molly seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, sin creerse lo que había pasado, Sherlock echó mano de su móvil en el pasillo para no interrumpir la conversación de John y no verse molestado en la suya. Greg no tardó demasiado en coger la llamada, pero no respondió. A través del auricular, podía escucharse una voz distorsionada, que discutía con una angustiada Geraldine.

Dios mío... Por favor... - suplicaba la mujer entre lágrimas – Por favor, devuélvanme a mi pequeño...

Si quiere verle de nuevo, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- replicó una voz masculina.

¡Pero no tengo tanto dinero...!

Eso no es problema mío. Su hijo se metió donde no debía. Si no cumple, no volverá a verle. ¡Doce horas! - espetó antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando a Geraldine sumida en un amargo llanto. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó cómo alguien cogía el móvil de algún lugar.

Sherlock, ¿sigues ahí? - preguntó Greg. Él miró al techo con un suspiro. Justo lo que faltaba.

Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

Los contrabandistas piden un rescate para liberar al hermano de Luck. Cinco millones de libras.

Es más que obvio que ella no tiene ese dinero. Será mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que enterrará a sus dos hijos.- replicó él con frialdad.

¡Sherlock! - reprendió Greg.

Si quieres, puedes intentar pagárselos tú – replicó él con calma -. Claro que necesitarías sacrificar el sueldo de varios años.

¿Qué tal si haces algo al respecto? Has escuchado la conversación, ¿no? - espetó el inspector.

El teléfono ha distorsionado aún más una señal que ya de por sí es pésima. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con eso?

¡Ven a Scotland Yard de inmediato! - ordenó antes de colgar la llamada. Sherlock no se inmutó. Se limitó a ir a la habitación donde había dejado a John y a Molly.

John, vamos. Nos necesitan en Scotland Yard - dijo asomándose por la puerta. El médico se despidió de Molly y se apresuró a salir de allí en busca de un taxi, en el más absoluto de los silencios -. Los contrabandistas están intentando acelerar el caso – comentó, ya en el interior de uno -. Quieren un rescate por el hermano de Luck, aunque es una cifra imposible de juntar en doce horas por Geraldine. Supongo que su única esperanza está en que la grabación que han hecho Lestrade y su equipo tenga algún tipo de pista que nos indique cuánto tiempo nos queda o si han cambiado de escondite. ¿Qué te han dicho los de la Autoridad del Puerto de Londres? – al notar el silencio de John, Sherlock le miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, aunque sin alegría – Oh... Estás enfadado porque he besado a Molly - comentó mirando por la ventanilla del taxi -. Quizá no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso ahora. Pero podemos hacerlo cuando volvamos a tu casa. De todas formas, antes de que te lo tomes de la manera equivocada y sobrerreacciones, te diré que no ha sido para tanto. Simplemente le di las gracias por la idea. Es la más brillante que le he oído en años.

Molly sigue enamorada de ti - comentó John sin disimular su enfado -. Es un ser humano, Sherlock. No puedes tratarla como un mapa o un perro y premiarla por hacer algo que a ti te viene bien.

No sólo a mí. Si no resolvemos esto, no detendremos el tráfico de drogas a lo largo del Támesis y habrá más víctimas. De entrada, la del hermano de Luck. Luego, Christian. Luego, quizá, su padre. Y después, los que tengan la misma mala suerte que ellos. Molly ha hecho algo brillante y ha salvado a cientos de personas, o lo hará si nos apresuramos.- John no dijo nada más; simplemente, guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a Scotland Yard. Una vez en el despacho de Greg, ambos escucharon la grabación completa.

"_Por favor, déjeme hablar con mi hijo..._

_Su hijo está a salvo por ahora. Pero nos ha supuesto mucho contratiempo y no nos sirve para nada. _

_De acuerdo... ¡Dígame qué tengo que hacer para recuperarle, por favor, haré lo que sea!_

_Tendrá que pagar._

_¿Cuánto?_

_Cinco millones de libras. En doce horas. En el St. Andrew's Art Centre._

_Dios mío..."_

¡SHERLOCK! - exclamó Greg. El detective, aburrido ante la conversación y sabiendo que vendría un rato de negociaciones y sollozos que no iban a llegar a ningún sitio, había decidido sentarse en una silla y echar una cabezada, sobresaltando a John. El aludido suspiró y abrió los ojos. Mientras tanto, la conversación había seguido su curso hasta lo que él había escuchado cuando llamó al inspector.

Sí, cinco millones de libras en doce horas.

¿Por qué en el Art Centre? Está abandonado... - comentó John -. No hace mucho pasé por ahí.

¿Qué? No, qué va - replicó Greg -. Están preparando uno de los tres eventos anuales que hacen allí.

¿Cuáles son? - John miró al inspector con curiosidad.

Veamos... está el de las artes, que va desde octubre a finales de noviembre... - enumeró él pensativo -. el festival de música y discursos, que se hace en marzo; y la competición de arte y exhibición, en julio.

Entonces es de las artes - comentó John -. No sabía que te interesaba el arte.- sonrió.

Bueno, a veces voy por allí con Mary... aunque también he llevado a mis hijos alguna vez.- replicó el aludido. Sherlock se puso de pie entonces.

¿Adónde vas? - inquirió Greg.

Es más que obvio – replicó Sherlock clavando sus ojos azules en el inspector -. A resolver esto. El evento ya está en marcha y en cualquier momento, nuestro hombre o todos ellos pueden entrar en el centro esperando reunir el dinero. Con suerte, el secuestrado también estará allí. Inspector, tendrás que hacer algo difícil: ser útil. Coge a tu equipo y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya sabes que el St. Andrew's Art Centre está en Royal Pier, supongo... muy cerca de donde apareció el cuerpo de Luck. Y de donde proceden las muestras de barro del Camera World.- dijo antes de salir de allí. John sacudió la cabeza y salió tras él.

Les estamos cercando.- comentó con un cierto entusiasmo que a Sherlock no le pasó desapercibido.

¿Qué te dijeron los de la Autoridad del Puerto de Londres?

Dijeron que trabajan conjuntamente con Scotland Yard y que en cuanto reciban una orden, cercarán el puerto en cuestión.

Bien. Si Lestrade hace lo que debe, muy pronto tendremos a unos cuantos barcos vigilando la zona de Royal Pier. Sólo tenemos que evitar que maten a nadie más y que escapen.

Sencillo.- replicó John con cierto sarcasmo.

Tú llevas tu pistola y está cargada, ¿no?

No tengo munición infinita.- Sherlock suspiró y sacó la mano del bolsillo de su abrigo, entregándole dos cajas de balas.

Tengo unas cuantas más. Lo bueno de este abrigo es que no se nota que llevo algo en los bolsillos. Se las quité a Greg de su escritorio hace tiempo, así que no las echará de menos. John cogió las cajas y las guardó rápidamente en su chaqueta. Ya en otro taxi, camino de Royal Pier, Sherlock miró distraídamente por la ventana, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la pierna. John le miró de reojo, pero pronto desvió la mirada. Había un cierto ritmo y unas paradas específicas en los movimientos de los dedos de Sherlock, pero al ir de negro, con guantes para protegerse del frío, apenas podía verlo bien; además, había empezado a llover y la luz parecía haberse desvanecido.

El contrabandista dijo que tenían doce horas... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de momento?

Unas diez horas y media - replicó Sherlock -. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar y establecer un plan de acción... si es que no se nos adelantan – añadió juntando las manos por las yemas de los dedos por debajo de la barbilla, y perdió la mirada en algún punto del taxi -. Al ser un lugar concurrido, esperan que sea una acción discreta. No conviene armar ruido... - John se acomodó en el asiento. Sherlock había entrado en su palacio mental y en ese momento, nada le haría reaccionar. Y tenía suerte de que no le hubiera echado del taxi. Con un suspiro, entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento; el viaje iba a ser largo, y la calidez del interior del taxi, unida a la voz susurrante de Sherlock, acabaron por dejarle dormido.


	27. Chapter 27

El taxi llegó al sitio tres cuartos de hora después. Sherlock despertó a John y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

Tenemos tiempo de sobra... - dijo John ahogando un bostezo, mientras se sentaba en un banco de madera situado en un parque de la acera de enfrente. Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

Deberías disimular un poco – aconsejó -. No conocemos el aspecto de los contrabandistas.

Dijo el que va de negro y con una bufanda azul – replicó John con cierto sarcasmo -. Además, si no sabemos cómo son, ¿cómo vamos a detenerles?

John, sé que te acabas de despertar, pero intenta concentrarte. Tenemos a alguien a quien sí conocemos.

Eso es sólo una teoría. Nada ni nadie nos asegura que Christian vaya a venir.- replicó John.

Te olvidas de una madre desesperada.

Y pobre.

Vamos, John, ten un poco de fe - negó Sherlock. John le miró confuso, pero pronto se dio cuenta: tenían que disimular; de momento estaban solos, pero aquello no duraría demasiado. Diez minutos después, Sherlock se puso de pie y se estiró sin ningún tipo de disimulo -. El taxi me ha agarrotado un poco, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Aún es pronto para comenzar los preparativos del festival, esto está cerrado.- propuso. John echó un vistazo al edificio; las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas cortinas viejas por dentro. Con un suspiro, asintió y se puso de pie para acompañar a Sherlock a una cafetería situada a un par de calles, en Terrace Street, conocida como The Inn. Allí pudieron relajarse un par de horas, entre la comida y un par de tés que Sherlock aceptó tomar ante la insistencia de John.

No sé cómo lo haces... parece que te conoces Londres por completo.

De hecho, lo conozco a la perfección. Es muy útil.- asintió Sherlock.

¿Pero tú no te fatigas a nivel mental? Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza...

No, John - replicó Sherlock mirándole fijamente -. Vosotros tenéis demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Yo tengo datos de interés, cosas que necesito para resolver los casos con una eficiencia hasta ahora sólo igualada por un hombre.- dijo con una suave sonrisa de orgullo.

Tu hermano - recordó John, arrancándole una leve mueca de disgusto al detective. Con aspecto inocente, le dio un trago a su té sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock -. Creo que es algo que nunca llegaré a entender. Has... por así decirlo, eliminado por completo de tu mente cosas que también necesitas.

¿Para qué? Ya estás tú para hacer esa parte. Tú eres quien habla con la gente y obtienes la información que necesito mientras yo avanzo por otro lado. ¿No lo ves, John? Nos compenetramos a la perfección. Somos un hombre dividido en dos.- las palabras de Sherlock le arrancaron un escalofrío a John. El detective no solía mostrar emoción alguna casi nunca, pero aquello había hecho que se le erizase hasta el último pelo del cuerpo.

Así que... aún lo mantienes... - balbuceó.

Nunca podría negar una evidencia como esa - asintió Sherlock mirándole fijamente. Al poco rato, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie al haber visto movimiento fuera de la cafetería -. Vamos, John. Son las tres en punto. Aún tenemos siete horas de trabajo por delante. El médico asintió y se puso de pie, abandonando el sitio tras pagar la cuenta. Sherlock, que ya le esperaba fuera, miró a su alrededor.

¿Qué pasa?

Necesito un disfraz. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por gente del mundillo. Tú vas bien, pero yo... no puedo presentarme de traje, y no tengo tiempo para volver a casa a cambiarme. Vamos a buscar alguna tienda de ropa.- dijo echando a andar de nuevo.

John no hizo ningún comentario. De hecho, le costaba imaginarse a Sherlock vestido de una manera distinta. Nunca le había visto sin algo que no fuese el traje, el pijama con la bata o la sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Al cabo de una media hora, encontraron una tienda de ropa de estilo juvenil y moderno. Sherlock no dudó un instante en entrar, y se fue derecho a una estantería con vaqueros y sudaderas finas de entretiempo. John, por su parte, entró en el lugar boquiabierto, con paso lento, como si estuviera en territorio enemigo o pudieran pegarle un tiro en cualquier momento. Simplemente no se hacía a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tuvo que comprobar varias veces que, en efecto, Sherlock Holmes estaba revolviendo las estanterías en busca de un conjunto que fuese de su agrado. Con resignación, se sentó en un banco para esperarle. Demasiado bien sabía que cuando Sherlock empezaba a buscar algo, finalizar aquella tarea no tenía un tiempo previsto, pero nunca era cosa de diez minutos. Y aún tuvo que pasar otra media hora, en la que John ya se había aprendido de memoria la mitad de la ropa que vendía la tienda, así como los accesorios, y estaba mirando a su alrededor, con cierta desesperación mal disimulada, hasta que Sherlock se situó delante de él en silencio. Una vez más, John tuvo que comprobar varias veces que aquel que tenía delante era Sherlock: estaba vestido con unos vaqueros azules, unas deportivas converse blancas y negras, y una sudadera con estilo de manga doble, negra y gris. Además, se había revuelto el pelo un poco más y podía pasar sin problemas por un artista bohemio o un universitario. En cualquier caso, nadie apostaría a que ese hombre era Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo.

Hay que hacerle unos arreglos - comentó al ver la expresión de sorpresa de John -. Pero me puedes ayudar con eso. Vámonos, el tiempo vuela, ya van a ser las cuatro.

Nos estamos retrasando demasiado.- dijo John, preocupado.

No, qué va. Normalmente, el día de la inauguración de un festival, el trabajo que queda por hacer es mínimo; suelen ser los últimos detalles, todo está hecho ya.

Y entonces... ¿para qué necesitas eso? - preguntó John saliendo de la tienda con él.

Para no desentonar entre los que están allí. Nos colaremos y comprobaremos todo lo que están colocando, dónde y aseguraremos la zona. Si hay algún comportamiento extraño, se verá mejor ahora, que habrá poca gente, a cuando aquello se llene. Necesitamos saber quiénes participan en el montaje de este evento para ver si podemos descartarlos como sospechosos. Con suerte, no repararán en nosotros.

¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes que vayamos por ahí cargando un cuadro para escondernos detrás?

Sí, podría ser una buena idea - bromeó Sherlock -. Lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que son inocentes y descartarlos sin que se enteren de lo que ocurre. Quizá haya que dejar fuera a alguno, o bueno... improvisar algo.- John miró a Sherlock mientras ambos volvían al St. Andrew.

Reconoce que no tienes ni idea de cómo vas a colarte.

Tenía ocho ideas, pero las estoy barajando.- se defendió el inspector.

Las estás descartando, una detrás de otra.


End file.
